HTTYD: The Terrible Duo
by ShadowLord563
Summary: Hiccup had always been the chief's little disappointment. He has no friends, respect and definitely no girlfriend. Loner. Fishbone. Useless... But what would happen if he had a friend? One that would stick by him? Would things play differently? Find out... This is my twist of the movie. Forgive the crappy title and summary. First time, you know. Rated T because i'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1: My name is Marcus

_T__his is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery._

I woke up to only see nothing but darkness. Which is to be expected since It's night time. But I had _very_ good feeling(well not exactly good) that something is going to happen.

_This place is many things. One of them is sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new. Very impressive for a place that gets unwanted and... destructive visitors_

I readied my daggers and hid them in my makeshift leather sash that was littered with pockets to hide my daggers. Like I always say, "Better safe than dead."

_Let's see the activities. We have fishing, hunting and the peaceful view of the sunset. The only problems are the so-called 'pests'_.

I got out of my house and traveled to the sheep's grazing area. On the way, I saw a couple of Sheep eating. Then, As quick as a professional archer, A claw then grabbed a sheep. The other just nonchalantly moved to the empty area and continued eating. 'Must've become usual for them to be taken.' I thought.

_Most places have mice, mosquitoes and other such. But, lucky us, we got stuck with even bigger ones. Joy._.. _What are they? Well, we have..._

A red creature with scales ablaze flew through the village, setting a few houses on fire. "Dragons..." I muttered, making a run for it. I headed to the only place where I know I I'll find some better use of equipments. The forge.

Now, I know what you're thinking. Why didn't we run away from the big, scary dragons who will not hesitate to tear us apart? Well, the answer is simple, We're _Vikings_. We have... stubbornness issues. Too vague for ya? In simple words, We're the type of people that say "We fight beasts like you for a hobby.". Which is true actually. This was almost pretty normal that people would've treated this as a wake-up call. If you count fighting for your lives, food and houses a wake-up call. I spotted a Blue dragon(that almost looked like a dragon version of a chicken) diving down at me. This was a Deadly nadder. The dragon shot flames at me as it got near me. I dodged out of the way and threw daggers that hit the Nadder's belly, making it roar in pain before fleeing. See? Chicken. I shouldn't blame it. These daggers are pretty sharp for a couple of kitchen knives, as Vikings so _lightly _put it.

Names. Marcus Makker the Swift. Not exactly a Viking name but was accepted no less. I was also nicknamed Frost bite because one time a kid was insulting me. I snapped and glared at him that he basically froze in fear. Heard from his parent's friends that I practically made him feel like he was frozen in ice. Which to my opinion, Is quite exaggerating. I'm a bit scrawny for a Viking but nonetheless still dangerous. There's a reason why I received the title "the swift". Now appearances, Thin(yet not too thin) body frame, Ocean blue eyes, White long and spiky hair(Also another reason why I was Nicknamed Frost Bite), Bangs that cover my right eye (for appearances). Clothes are the usual tunic. Anyway, You're probably wondering why I use daggers instead of a sword, mace, axe or a hammer. It's because I don't find slashing dragons until their limbs fall off... great and satisfying. These creatures are a Marvel to me anyway. And... some of those are just too... heavy for me.

Anyway! Back to current events!

Throwing another couple of daggers at a Zippleback, I saw my Long time best friend. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, running through the chaos of the war zone. As usual, Vikings yell at him to get back inside. I couldn't blame them. He's known to attract accidents and trouble wherever he goes.

"Yo, Hiccup!" I greeted. Hiccup is a few inches smaller than me due to being... hiccup. 'Fishbone' seems to be what others call him which annoys him a lot. He's not exactly what you would expect from a Viking. Scrawny, lean as a twig(which he seemed to be called as well), Auburn hair, freckly face and emerald green eyes. He's practically the _only_ Viking who's actually Smart enough to not charge and yell at a dragon just to boast your skills. Mind you, I never thought I'd see someone who uses brains instead muscles. It was a surprise to me. I'm also the only friend hiccup has. Lonely, right?

"Hey Marcus and good morning!" He greeted back with his usual grin. He's also one the few Viking who's polite enough to give a proper good morning. I mean, really, who shouts at your face and greets you morning? We ran to each other and gave a high five. Together, We seem to be called the Trouble making duo. That was because when we go do something, It consist of crazy stuffs that usually gets us into trouble. Good times, I say. But That tale is a story for another time.

A large hand then pulled hiccup before he was roasted by a Monstrous Nightmare. See? Accident prone. Lucky he has me around. Said man who pulled hiccup was none other than the Chief, Who looked really irritated to see hiccup. "What is he doing out agai-?!" Stoick looked at hiccup. "What are you doing out?! Get inside!" He ordered. That, my dear friends, is Stoick the vast. Chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. They say when he was a baby, He popped a dragon's head clean off it's shoulders. Do I believe it? Probably Exaggerating. But seeing as how he's muscled more than the average Viking and being _chief_, I'm open to possibilities.

"What've we got?" He asked one of the town's watchmen. "Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare." An explosion made the watchmen duck using his shield as cover while a bit of flame landed on the chief's shoulder, who just brushed it off as if it were dust. Okay, maybe they weren't one hundred percent exaggerating on the "popping a dragon's head when he was a baby". "Any night-furies?" He asked. "None so far." Answered the watchmen. "Good." Stoick replied before turning to me and hiccup. He looked at us as if we burned a house. Which we... accidentally did a few times back.

"You two... Stay out of trouble." He ordered. "Yes sir." Answered both hiccup and me, before both of us looked at each other. "Forge?" Hiccup asked. I smirked. "Yeah... And maybe test out that thing you were making." I answered.

We sprinted to the forge and, after entering, was greeted by a large man with a missing limb and arm. "Oh nice of you two to join the party. I thought you two would've been carried off." Chuckled the Viking with the blonde mustache. Hiccup quickly answered with a boast, "Who me? No, I'm way too muscular for their taste.". I snorted at that. "They wouldn't know what to do with all the muscle he has." I added. Hiccup then wore his usual blacksmith apron."Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?" Joked the man with the missing limb and arm.

Guy with the missing limb and Interchangeable hands is Gobber the Belch. Town's local Viking warrior-turned-Blacksmith. He wouldn't be able to fight as good as before, what with the missing parts and all. But he still can hold out on his own. Hiccup and I have been his apprentice ever since we were little... Well, for Hiccup's case, Littler. Hiccup became his apprentice because blacksmithing was the only skill he could do without blowing things up... Sometimes. I, on the other hand, became one because Hiccup was one and I needed to learn how to make and sharpen daggers. Hiccup opened the window, revealing other Vikings tossing in their bended swords. One thing hiccup can do perfectly, is something not even Gobber can. He can make a sword that would've made a raven try and take due to It's exquisite design. I got to a corner and sharpened my daggers. They were getting dull. Just then, A dragon then shot flames that burned a house. See that? Whole village Lots of new houses. The village's local Fire brigade then came into action. The brigade consist of Five people, some same ages as hiccup and me. You'd think they're a group to be admired by a lot of kids. To me, nothing but idiots except one or two. I'll list them from complete idiot to not so idiot.

Snotlout Jorgenson. Or as I like to call him, "Snotface". Hiccup's cousin. Don't ask me how they're related because I have no idea how anyway. Jerky and Hiccup's number one bully. He's also the kid who gave me the Nickname "Frost Bite". I still can't forget that moment and laughed at it every time I remember it.

Next are the twins. Ruffnut and Tuffnut thorston. You'd think being twins they would work together. But nope! They're the opposite of teamwork. They always fight who gets, does and says. It's rare for them to actually work together and not fight each other. If they do, They're either pulling off one of their pranks on someone or they're sick. I should know, I'm speaking from experiences.

Then, The next one is a tall and very huge Viking, for a teen anyways. He looked like he could crush the windpipe of anyone, if it weren't for the fact he's sometimes as scared as a cat. His name is Fishlegs Ingerman, the only smart one of the group. Well, maybe Hiccup's not the only guy who uses brains to it's fullest. While hiccup focuses his intelligence on inventions and craftsmanship, Fishlegs is practically walking Dragon Encyclopedia. Guy read the book of dragons five, or was it seven, times.

Last is the second girl in the group. Astrid Hofferson, the Viking Shield-Maiden. And all of the male teen's number one crush. Me not included. Unfortunately, My friend, Hiccup, has a crush on her ever since he first laid eyes on her. She's the prime example of a Warrior. Which would be surprising for a girl. Nonetheless, Best will-be Viking there is. She spent her time improving herself all the time. Which makes her a bit cold towards others. She also treats Hiccup like he doesn't even exist! That made me not like her that much.

An explosion came from behind them and made all of them look like they were in slow-mo and the best Vikings there is. I can also see Hiccup look at Astrid dreamily and dramatically, like he just saw to the Goddess of Beauty.

I hate them with a fiery passion.

Hiccup was then yanked away from the _epic _scene. Hiccup could only groan. "Oh come on! Let me out please! I need to make my mark!" He protested. Gobber snorted. "Oh, you made plenty of marks. All on the wrong places. Both of you and Marcus." Gobber told him. Really? It's not my fault Hiccup's inventions go wrong... Even if I did helped draw the schematics. "Please! Just two minutes, I'll kill a dragon! My life will get infinitely better... I might even get a date!" He pleaded. I rolled my eyes at that last one. His life may get Infinitely better, but a date? Not with Astrid. Of that, I am sure. She'd sooner date Fishlegs than him. Probably. The girl is impossible to Impress. "You can't lift a hammer, You can't swing an axe. You can't even throw one of these!" Gobber said exasperatedly, showing a bola. Which was grabbed by a random Viking, who used it to ensnare a Gronckle. I finished my set of sharp daggers and snickered. I walked to Hiccup's side and said "Why yes, Gobber. Hiccup can't throw a bola. Which is why...". Hiccup realized what I was saying and finished my sentence. "We made this." He patted a well made launcher we made over our free time.

Unfortunately, for some reason, the launcher unwrapped itself and flung a pair of Bola. I sidestepped, as well as gobber, to avoid the bola. But the Viking behind gobber wasn't so lucky. I cringed. Why did that happen? It didn't happen before.

"See, now this right here, is what I'm talking about!" Gobber said. "It's just a Mild Calibration Issue!" We shouted in unison. "Hiccup! Marcus! If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, You need to stop all... this." He said, gesturing at both of us. I snorted. I can handle my own! "But you just gestured to all of us!" We said in unison again.

"Well, Except for Marcus who knows how to hit and run, at least." Gobber said pointing at me. I "hmmp'd" at that. Hiccup just looked offended. "So yes! That's it! Stop being all of you, Hiccup!" He said. "Ohhhh..." Hiccup started. "Oh, yes." Gobber replied. "You, sir, are playing a dangerous game! Keeping this much raw Viking-ness contained? There will be consequences!' Threatened Hiccup. Like that will work.

Gobber only replied with, "I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now." He then gave hiccup a sword to sharpen. I sighed. This has been going on ever since I could remember. A few days ago, I told hiccup the standard... results of each dragon slays.

A nadder head. Sure, He'll at least get noticed.

Gronckles. Probably make Astrid acknowledge him.

A Hideous ZippleBack. He'll be lucky if He's still alive with all limbs. But definitely earn the respect of his father.

Monstrous Nightmare. I told him he won't survive that, but he insisted. He'll completely change what all of Berk thinks of him. That is, If he could even get pass the dragon's nasty habit of setting itself on fire(After that fact, I'm pretty sure dragons are smarter than Vikings give credit for, which isn't exactly a lot). That's not even counting on the dragon **Itself!**

But, of course, the ultimate prize of a Viking could only ever dream of killing. We call it the...

"**NIGHT FURY!**"

"GET DOWN!"

A high pitched roar, signalling the dragon's approach, and an explosion of a nearby catapult. The elusive dragon struck like lightning. This dragon, unlike all the others, is a mystery even to our ancestors. It never steals food, never shows itself and...

**BOOM! **

**Never Misses...**

It was the perfect saboteur. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why Hiccup said He'll be the first. Huh? Oh, Gobber's talking again. "Mind the forge, Hiccup. They need me out there!" Gobber walked out the forge, then gave hiccup an order. "Stay. Put There." Commanded Gobber. Hiccup and I just stared at him. "You know what I mean." Gobber said, then let out a battle cry. I glanced at hiccup and he glanced at me as well.

"Let's?" I asked. Hiccup didn't need to be told twice. "Let's." He answered. We grabbed the launcher(Who me and hiccup called "The Mangler") and ran outside the forge. We ignored all of the other Vikings orders to "Stay inside!" and "Hiccup! Marcus! Get back inside!". Like We'll ever listen to them. While Hiccup answered with "I know! Be right back!" and avoiding dragons and Vikings alike, I continued to ward off any dragons that would get close to us by throwing daggers at their weak-spots. Mostly under their bellies.

We then reached an open clearing. I kept a look out for any dragon(especially the night fury) for us to shoot down. While Hiccup muttered something about giving him something to shoot at, I caught a lucky glimpse of the silhouette of the Night fury in the night sky. It was very hard to see it though. I almost mistook it as something in my eye.

A high pitched roar and another shot was fired, destroying another catapult. We saw the black silhouette of the dragon.

"Now, Hiccup! Fire!" I shouted. He took aim, closed his eyes and fired. He was knocked back by the force of the shot. What happened next would've baffled anyone. The bola Hit the Dragon and a roar of panic(and pain) was heard. The dragon landed somewhere in Raven's point. Hiccup got up and stared, mouth agape, at the place where the Night fury landed.

"Oh, I hit it. Yes! I hit it! Did anybody see that?" Hiccup shouted. I heard a growl from behind me and looked back. I couldn't believe our damn luck...

A Monstrous Nightmare appeared from the cliff and smashed Hiccup's launcher to pieces. Damn. First Invention that Hiccup made that actually did it's purpose, and It now laid in pieces. "Except for you..." Hiccup said sarcastically. I will never understand how hiccup can always be so sarcastic, even in the face of danger. I reached into my pocket filled sash to grab more daggers. Only to find out that I ran out. Great. The dragon reared it's head up and prepared to lunge at us. I grabbed hiccup's hand and ran screaming like a man(girl). Lucky us, this wasn't the first time we were chased by a dragon. So, We have a lot of practice in running away and screaming.

The dragon continued firing at us and I knew It'll run out of shots. I just need to tire it somehow. Just as the Dragon fired it's last shot(Thank Odin), We hid behind one of the Grand torch and hoped It would find someone else to roast.

Unfortunately, thanks to our Infamous bad luck, The dragon decided to go for the easy prey. Which was us. Hiccup took a moment to glance behind us to see if the dragon was still there. I, on the other hand was now face to face with it as It snuck on the opposite side where hiccup looked. Holy mother of Thor! Those are a _**lot **_of razor sharp Teeth! Just as I thought we were going to die(Again), Something, or rather some**one, **tackled the Dragon. It was Stoick! Thank Odin He's here! I was about to pray to Loki for something to come and save us! The dragon roared at him and tried to shoot him with It's fire. Only for it to find out it was all out. Now It could have been just my Imagination, But was that fear in It's eyes? Surely A dragon, Especially a **Monstrous Nightmare**,couldn't feel fear right? It just... goes against everything Vikings ever known(well some of them anyway). Stoick then proceeded to punch the dragon's face and it flew away in retreat.

The handle holding the grand torch melted, revealing me and hiccup smiling nervously. The torch then rolled to the side, burning a few houses and releasing the dragons that were captured by the Vikings. Looks like the dragons win this time... Oh yeah... There's also something you're supposed to know about Hiccup.

"Sorry... Dad." Apologized hiccup to Stoick.

Pretty surprising, yeah? Joy. This will not end well for the both of us...

* * *

**A/n: So... what do you guys think? It's my first story and... that. Please don't be too hard on it! I'm only a rookie! Anyway, PM me if there's something wrong, Ideas for a better plot story than the one in my head are welcome and please fave. It will mean a lot to me if you do.**


	2. Chapter 2 An axe to grind

_Previously in HTTYD: The Terrible Duo_

"_Sorry... Dad."_

_Pretty Surprising, yeah? This could not end well for the both of us._

* * *

Let me guess what you're saying. "_You're telling me... That Hiccup, the scrawny Viking, is the son of the chief of the village? You're joking me, right?_"

No... I am not joking. My friend **is** the son of the chief. Believe me, I was surprised as well. But... Well, It's better than being the son of _**Mildew!**_

Anyway, Me and Hiccup were being scolded(mostly Hiccup) by Stoick. Again. I mentally groaned(Seeing as doing so will get him even angrier).

"Every time you two step outside, Disaster falls! Can you not see I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!" Stoick scolded. I would roll my eyes if this guy wasn't the chief. Unfortunately, Hiccup couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Well the village could use a little less feeding, don't you think?" He said sarcastically. At times like this, I wonder how we are not yet banished. I still get nightmares of that. I inwardly shuddered.

Stock didn't like that comment one bit. "This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders..." He scolded at hiccup then looked at me critically. "Didn't I told you, both of you, to stay out of trouble?" He said. There we go again! I then gave him a look that says "_If you're so good, why don't you do it_?".

"Sir, with all due respect, We did stayed out of trouble... Well, tried to at least." I whispered that last part. Stoick then gave us an Un-amused look. "Really? Then who was responsible for letting dragons haul over the sheep and fishes that we have?" He asked rhetorically. Hey! I said(whispered) we Tried!

"I-I can't stop myself! I see a dragon and I just have to just... Kill it! It's... who I am dad." Hiccup retorted. I could only roll my eyes at that comment. Stoick answered with "You're many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them."

Gobber decided to shoulder us and told stoick that He'll take us to the forge where we can't do any more damage(hopefully). Gobber walked to us and gave us a smack in the head. I glared at him, hoping **he **will get affected with my glare. Nicknamed Frost bite. Ring any bells? He wasn't even amused and just told us to move it. Damn. It always never work on Gobber or Stoick. Well, Stoick is understandable because glaring at him is equivalent to challenging him(Which is equivalent to having a death wish). But gobber? He used to get unnerved by that. Now, It seems he got used to it. On the way, the 'gang', besides Astrid, was currently laughing at us.

"Quite the performance, you two." Mocked Tuffnut, His twin agreeing with him. Me and Hiccup ignored them.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" Mocked Snotlout, last part being sarcasm. I glared at him with the same intensity as before and he froze. But he instantly recovered and came up with _another_ insult. "What? Not like you two can even stand as a threat. The dragons will probably die laughing at you two. At least Hiccup has some use by being live bait." He said.

... That... **did it...!**

I spun around and grabbed snotface's head and lowered it, raised my foot and stomped down on his head. Doesn't actually squashed it but he's stuck there until I let him go. Last reason why I was Nicknamed "Frost Bite"? Here it is.

"**LISTEN HERE, YOU BRAINLESS, WORTHLESSS, PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A VIKING! DARE INSULT ME AND/OR HICCUP AGAIN, I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND HANG IT INFRONT OF MY HOUSE! THEN I'LL FEED YOUR REMAINS TO THE DRAGONS! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE RELATED TO THE CHIEF AT ALL! I'LL KILL YOU AND I'LL MAKE IT SLOW AND PAINFUL! YOU HEAR ME?!**" I growled at him angrily.

That did the trick. The twins froze and backed off. Fishlegs whimpered and silently tip toed away. Snotface managed to pull himself out of my foot and backed off, In fear that the next time I do that, I'll actually splatter his head. Astrid merely shook her head. Though I'm pretty sure my threat took effect. Give it a few years and I'll probably get the _pleasure _of ripping snotlout's head off. Yep. I'm that cold.

Gobber told us to move on and we did just that. I inhaled and exhaled in attempt to calm myself down. Though even _I _am not certain how long can I resist my _freezing_ anger(get it?).

Anyway, We made it to the forge. Gobber told us to... go help him forge new weapons and sharpen some others that became dull along the fight. As usual, I'd help Hiccup around the place, due to his small stature, and help him not set a fire. Again.

A couple of seconds later, Gobber decided to start a conversation.

"Ah, don't take it to heart, you two. It's his job to be tough on everyone." He said. I huffed. Me and hiccup answered him in unison. "**We're not everyone**!". Hiccup continued "But... It doesn't matter... The guy's Impossible to please."

"He just doesn't want to be playing favourites." Gobber said while carrying a piece of a sword(I think). Oh really gobber? Do you have any idea how many kids, even the other Viking adults, would just _die_ to _be_ stoick?

"He's covered in that department. Believe me." Hiccup replied. Hiccup followed gobber then got ahead of him to dusty off the little forging table. "If It were not for the fact that Hiccup lives in the same house as Stoick, I wouldn't even have known they were related." I added.

"Have you told him that?" Gobber asked while hiccup replacing his current arm prosthetic into a blacksmith hammer. I rolled my eyes. "Of course not." Hiccup said. "They barely make eye contact." I finished. Gobber hammered down the piece of metal with his prosthetic hammer. "And when we do, It's always this... disappointed scowl like He'd been cheated or someone skimped on a meat in a sandwich." Hiccup then continued on one of his rant. I never listen to those. But I always get the Impression He says it as if stoick was ordering a child and the Barmaid got him the wrong offspring. Gobber chuckled. "Now you're thinking about this the wrong way. It's not so much what you look like, It's what _inside_ that he can't stand.". Hiccup only replied with a sarcastic "Thank you for summing that up."

Gobber continued still. "Now I mean there's the "Viking way" and then there's the "Your way". And "you're way" makes grown men uncomfortable.". Sure gobber. That helps our self esteem. I can feel the confidence coming back to me! Please give me more of your wisdom(Note the sarcasm)!

"Speaking of uncomfortable, I'd like a new conversation please." Hiccup requested. Oh gods... Why hiccup? You, of all people, should know that Gobber-

"Alright. How's it going with the ladies?"

-Will ask that... Great. More gossip from gobber.

"Oh yeah. Way to get the mood back on track." Hiccup said sarcastically. Gobber chuckled. "Oh come on. I've seen the way you look at Astrid." He said with a pinch of a Mock tone and smugness.

"Please. Astrid wouldn't even come near me if she was on fire and I had the only bucket of water in town." Hiccup said, knowing ,just as much as I, that Astrid will probably ignore him like a ghost that she can't see. In fact, She treats him like one. I took a moment to let my eyes wonder somewhere and I saw someone approach the forge.

"Hey. Can I get this sharpened?" Asked a feminine voice that I knew all too well.

"Astrid! Hi Astrid! Hello there! Welcome! What can I-?" Before Hiccup could finish that, probably long and unfinished, sentence, Astrid raised her axe, hurled it towards us and the axe hit the log in front of Hiccup.

Gobber only grinned with a hint of Mischief in his face. "Uh, My _manly _apprentice here will service all your needs." Gobber stated proudly(If you call that mischievous tone proudly) and shoved Hiccup towards Astrid. Hiccup glared at the blonde Viking. Gobber babbled something about going somewhere and finally walked out of the forge, while humming to himself. Probably because he felt proud of himself with his "accomplishment".

I rolled my eyes at gobber's attempt of Match-Making. Astrid handed Hiccup her axe. I had to go over to him and help carry the axe. We put it into the weapon sharpener(**A/n: I have no idea what it was called**) and Hiccup got on the job, while I watch him not mess up and probably break the axe. This was Astrid's Mother's axe after all. Hiccup decided to start a conversation with Astrid, In hopes of gaining her favour. Again. I wasn't really interested in Hiccup's failed(And still failing) attempts of getting at Astrid's good side. I say Hiccup should just move on. I mean, I'm not saying this just because _I _have a crush on Astrid. No, that wasn't meant to point something out. I don't have a crush on Astrid. End of story. Period. Besides, I don't even like her... I don't know why. It's just that I get this weird vibe to not like Astrid when she's near.

Anyway, Hiccup was blabbing something about downing a night fury and something. I, on the other hand, focused my attention on Astrid's axe(Well, Her mother's anyway). I noticed hiccup was getting distracted by Astrid. Again. I tapped him in the shoulder and he stopped what he was doing. He gazed over the axe and smiled sheepishly. I gestured him to hand over the axe so that I could get my_... modifications_ on it.

Unknown to the both of us, Astrid wandered off the little part of the forge that was covered with a curtain. Which was also Hiccup's "Schematics Room". Hiccup's jaw dropped and rushed over to stop Astrid from seeing his private room. I paid no mind to that and started working on the axe.

"The Mutilator?" I heard Astrid mutter. Ah, the Mutilator. We planned on building that, but We were busted by Hiccup's father when he saw us with the prototype version of it. Needless to say, We almost made Stoick left-handed. And probably without a head... After that, The contraption remained under... "consideration". Or In other words, "Don't even think about building it." As Stoick said. I couldn't blame him... It sounded stupid at first actually.

I finished the small tweaks I made with the axe. I heard Astrid say something about tearing off a dragon's head off. How does that girl sleep at night? In fact, How does every single Viking sleep at night with dreams of tearing off a dragon's head anyway?!

I glanced over Hiccup and Astrid, then I saw an expression of excitement mask Astrid's face. Excitement. Astrid... Those two words doesn't seem to fit together in my point of view. What happened while I was busy tuning out the two?

I heard Astrid say something about... well, something that excites her. Me and Hiccup just raised an eyebrow and stared at her. She must've noticed it. "What? You two haven't heard?" She asked. Both of us just shrugged. I merely went back on the axe. I would've listened but Viking stuffs like these, bore me. So... I merely listened on the important details. Plus, Hiccup can just fill me on what I missed.

I heard something about ships, replacements to protect the village and finally fighting dragons. _Great. _The chief's going on to his little Find-the-nest sails. This has been going on for years. Ever since Hiccup's mother died, The chief has been trying to find the nest non-stop. I can understand that the chief has taken the fight to dragons personally but... Well... It's just that a lot of people lose their lives because of this... pointless hunt. Again and Again, The chief would set sail to find the nest and every time he comes back... There are always less people on board than before... I should know... I have... experiences.

I shook my head away from the thought, knowing that it was pointless. I glanced at hiccup and saw that he's still staring at Astrid. Just then...

"Astrid! You coming or not?!" A voice behind me called. Astrid gestured me to give her the axe. I handed it to her. "This feels different." Astrid pointed out. Hiccup looked at me that shouts "What did you do". I merely gave him a bored look. "Oh, nothing. Just a little tweak and there. You know, rebalancing it and stuff. Don't worry, though. It's still the same axe. Only... lighter... and sharper. Trust me, If you're accuracy is good enough, You can chop off a dragon's head off in close to mid range." I explained.

She then joined the other teens who were carrying their own weapon. As they left, Me and Hiccup stare at the group. Guess Astrid wasn't kidding on the recruits thing.

"So... Let's go find ourselves a Night Fury?" I asked hiccup. "Let's, Marcus. Once we find that Night Fury, Bring it's heart to my father and prove myself to my father." He answered. He grabbed the dagger from his workshop and ran straight to the path that led to the forest. I ran after him and prayed to Odin that we won't die.

* * *

**A/n: For all those who fave, followed and reviewed: Thank you all so much for the feedback! I love you all so much(In a friendly way)! I feel really excited about this! Hope you'll like it even more with this chapter! Stay tuned for the next chapter of: _HTTYD: The Terrible Duo_**


	3. Chapter 3 How to(not) kill A Night Fury

Previously In HTTYD: The Terrible Duo

"_So... Let's go find ourselves a Night Fury?" _

"_Let's, Marcus. Once we find that Night Fury, Bring it's heart to my father and prove myself to my father."_

_I ran after him and prayed to Odin that we won't die._

* * *

Location: Boat docks

"Heave!"

The morning sun shone brightly at the village of Berk. Vikings were all around getting ready. Stoick walked to the docks while glancing at the sight before him, with his adviser behind him.

"They're getting bolder." Stoick stated, referring to the dragons. "At this rate, We won't have enough food to last the winter." He said.

His adviser peeked from behind him. "Should we send out hunting parties?" He suggested. Stoick shook his head. "For what? The devils already picked the island clean." He pointed out. A ship then approached the docks. Stoick hoped they bared good news and asked "Please tell me you have good news."

The captain shook his head in disappointment. "Another two ships lost and still no sign of the beasts." He said.

Well... hoped was the key word...

Stoick sighed. "They're close. They mock us by treating our village like hunting grounds. I can almost smell them..." He mused. "Continue the search." He ordered, walking back to the village.

"With what? We're not just low on boats, We're low on men." Said his adviser. "Then pull from the defenses." Stoick argued. His adviser merely looked hesitant. "And leave the village unprotected?" He warned.

"We'll train replacements. This is a crisis." He said. This is the final straw. He had enough of all the beasts terrorizing his people. "We need all hands on deck." He commanded firmly.

"All hands?" His adviser repeated. Stoick viewed the harbor and saw that everyone was looking at one direction... Stoick glanced at where they were all looking at and saw the silhouette of teenagers. They were spotted and fled. But not before hearing that they'll be training replacements. Soon... They'll join the fight... It is, as they all say, The Viking Way.

* * *

Stoick walked casually towards the square. There, He spotted gobber humming to himself... '_What did he do now_?' He thought. "I trust hiccup is safe and not causing trouble while in the forge?" He demanded.

Gobber slightly jumped due to the surprise of The chief's presence but managed to regain composure. "Aye. Just left Hiccup to his own business. You know, being with Astrid and all. But don't worry about it. Marcus is there to keep him away from trouble... Probably." He answered, unsure if what he say is even true. After all, They're not called the "Trouble making duo" for nothing.

"Good. Come with me to the hall. We have a meeting and I need everyone to attend." Stoick said.

Gobber looked slightly confused. "A meeting? About what?" He asked.

"The nest." Gobber didn't need to be told twice. He called out to the other Vikings to meet at the hall.

'_Soon... We'll finally be rid of the devils once and for all_.' Stoick thought as he prepared for the meeting.

* * *

Great Hall(Or Mead hall whatever you want to call it)

Everyone attended as expected. Of course, There are others that were hesitant. Those others were people who were concerned for their families and others. Stoick led the front. "Either we finish them or they'll finish us!" He shouted.

Mutters of agreement from the crowd. Nodding of heads and murmurs of approval.

"It's the only way we'll be rid of them!" He said. He looked down at the map before him. "If we find the nest and destroy it the dragons will leave. They'll find another home." He dove a dagger stabbing the map where the fog and the dragons were located. "One more search. Before the ice sets in." Stoick said.

"Those ships never come back." A voice pointed out. Mumbles and whispers can be heard among the crowd. It may be finally a dream come true to finally be rid of the dragons. But to be lost in the seas and at the mercy of whatever comes across you... Many shuddered at the thought.

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational Hazard." Stoick stated(In other words, "We're Vikings. We're the most stubborn people around the archipelago). "Now who's with me?" He asked. Many were still hesitant, whispering to each other. Stoick knows something that could do the trick.

"Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup and Marcus." He said(Well, threatened for most Vikings). "To the ships!" All that were in the hall raised there hands. Hiccup was bad enough, but put those two together they can cause quite the trouble. All would probably face dragons than deal with those two. For Stoick, He felt a bit heart broken. Using his son to persuade his people was not something he would rather do again... After all, What kind of a father does that? "Now that's more like it." He said to the "_willing_" participants.

Everyone left the hall to prepare. "Right. I'll pack my undies." Gobber said and followed Stoick. "No. I need you to stay and train the recruits." Stoick replied, sitting next to him.

"Oh great, and while I'm busy. Hiccup cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, Lots of time to himself. What could possibly go wrong?" Gobber remarked dryly taking a swig from his drink.

Stoick Immediately went parent mode. "What am I going to do with him, Gobber?" He asked. Sensing his friend's situation, He suggested "Put him In training with the others."

"No, I'm serious." Stoick replied. Oh boy... Here we go again. "So am I." Gobber said back. Stoick didn't budge. "He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of It's cage." Stoick said.

Gobber snorted. "Oh you don't know that." Stoick remained "Mr. Know-all". "I do actually." "No you don't." Gobber argued back. "Yes I do." Stoick threw back.

Fed up with his friend's stubborn attitude, "No you don't!" He shouted.

Stoick sighed. "Look... You know what He's like. From the time he could crawl, He's been... different." Another sigh escaped Stoick's mouth. "He doesn't listen. He has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... For trolls!" He said.

"Hey, Trolls exist! They steal you're socks! But only the left ones. What's with that?" Gobber stated.

'_Though I have a suspicion that Marcus is somehow connected to this due to the fact that he keeps snickering when I complain about those socks_.'

" Besides, why are you worrying so much? Marcus will cover for him." Gobber argued. What he said is true. Marcus will probably wound the dragon to submission should it even think of harming hiccup using his sharp daggers.

Stoick ignored him and went on to one his "great" tales on how he became a Viking. "When I was a boy..." He started. "Oh here we go." Gobber replied dryly.

"My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it! I thought it was crazy but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"

Gobber, who was too busy fishing out his fake tooth from his mug, only deadpanned. "You got a headache."

Stoick ignored his friend's sarcastic humor and continued on. "That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains. Level forests. Tame seas!" He sat again.

"Even as a boy, I knew what I was, What I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy." Stoick sighed. Gobber looked at him. "You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. I know it seems hopeless but the truth is, You won't be always around to protect him! He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now!" Gobber stated.

Stoick took deep thoughts on Gobber's words. He knew it was true. Besides, Hiccup might finally find a way to prove himself in dragon training. And, as Gobber said, Marcus was always there to bail him out of trouble.

_**Little did they know that what Gobber said couldn't be anymore true...**_

* * *

Somewhere In the forest

Hiccup sighed as another location was crossed off his personal notebook. Frustrated, Hiccup furiously sketched his "pencil" everywhere in the Notebook angrily. Hiccup sighed and closed His notebook.

"Oh the gods hate me, Marcus." He told me. I rolled my eyes. '_The gods don't hate you, Hiccup. It's just our rotten infamous bad luck giving us a hard time. Again_.' I thought frustrated. We must've been searching for **HOURS!**

"Some people lose their knife or a mug. But no! We managed to lose an entire dragon! How could we miss a black scaled Night fury In a green coloured forest! This is ridiculous! No, Beyond ridiculous!" He ranted.

In his frustration, Hiccup swatted away a branch. As half expected, The branch swung back and Hit Hiccup on the eye, who yelped in pain. Concerned, I ran over to him to see if he was okay. No life threatening injuries. Thank the gods. My eyes glared at the branch and eventually the tree that holds the branch. What I saw next was something quite bizarre.

The tree was bent as if something heavy crashed into it. Then there was the dirt that formed a path. Hiccup noticed this too and climbed down the path. I followed after. We peeked over and saw...

We ducked below and gasped. "Night Fury." I whispered. We peeked again to see the night fury. Hiccup clumsily took out his dagger and climbed down the slope. I followed him again. We slowly inched towards the dragon. Both of us knowing we were either walking towards a bright future Or a terrifying demise.

To say the Night Fury was awful is an understatement. It looked... Pitiful. It's body was wrapped around the bola shot by the launcher.

"Oh wow..." I heard Hiccup mutter. Oh wow indeed...

"I- I did it! This fixes everything! Yes, I-!" I cleared my throat. "I mean, _We _have brought down this mighty bea-!" Hiccup was Interrupted by the dragon moaning and shoved hiccup away from itself. This, In turn, almost scared the living daylights out of the both of us. Mostly hiccup because he was sent back and gasped. The dragon was conscious...

He inched closer, dagger in hand. I got closer. We scanned the body and until we stopped at It's head. It's toxic green eyes stare at our very souls. We stared at it. It stared at us. I can feel a heavy feeling in my chest. This creature... No, this majestic dragon we shot from the sky... It was injured...

"I'm going to kill you, dragon." Hiccup muttered. I stared at him wide eyed. Is he serious? Surely, He must've seen the pain in It's eyes.

"I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking... I'm a Viking! Hiccup proclaimed in a tone that clearly says whether he believes himself or not... I stared at the dragon's eyes again, unable to look away.

Hiccup raised the dagger over the dragon. '_No... Hiccup don't_.' I thought with worry. I bit my lips and gave him a look to stop. Hiccup glanced at the dragon's eyes again. I did as well. It didn't took a genius to see the emotions running rampant in the eyes of the dragon... When I looked at the Monstrous Nightmare's eyes, even if it was just a second, I saw fear... It was also the same emotion that this dragon holds.

I looked at Hiccup as he raised his dagger. I can see he was struggling with himself. Hiccup shook his head and raised the dagger again. The dragon merely slumped It's head to the ground. And that's what hit me like a punch from Stoick the Vast himself. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned my back away from the dragon. Inside, My mind was struggling to comprehend and my heart felt like It was torn in two.

I looked at Hiccup and saw him lower his dagger. He felt the same. "I did this..." He muttered again.

"Come on, Hiccup. Let's turn back." I said. Hiccup shook his head. "No... I have to free it." He replied. I stared at him in shock. Release the dragon? Is he crazy?!

Before I could voice my thoughts, Hiccup crouched and cut the ropes one by one. I can see the ropes loosen and can't help but feel a sense of dread. As another rope was cut, The dragon lunged at us as quick as lightning. It pinned us to the ground using it's paws. We gasped in fear and silently prayed to Odin that It'll make our death quick. Funny how the tables have turned.

We stared at the dragon's toxic green eyes and It stared at Ours. It slowly raised it's head and we thought It was going to fry us... We waited for the blast and closed our eyes... Nothing...? The sharp pain that was supposed to happen didn't come. We opened our eyes and saw the Night fury glare at us before letting out an ear piercing scream. My ears rang as if a dragon roared close to it. Oh wait, That did happen.

The dragon flew off into the forest. Hiccup gasped and let out a sigh in relief. The dragon roared as it flew farther away in the forest.

We stood up. Hiccup started to walk away but suddenly fainted and fell to the ground. I, on the other hand, tried to stay awake. What was that? It didn't kill us? Why? More importantly, Why not?

I looked at Hiccup's unconscious form and picked him up, carrying him over my shoulders. Sometimes, It doesn't pay to be me...

* * *

We neared the village and Hiccup regained consciousness. We entered the village, parted ways while waving to each other good bye. Hiccup ran back to his house and I to mine. There was only one thing left in mind...

'_I just hoped that Swift wouldn't get angry at me..._'

* * *

**A/n: So... I know this chapter seemed to be a bit... short(In comparison). Anyway, As always, to all readers, reviewers and followers of this story: Thank you! And I'll be sure to try and make you proud of my story! And by the way, Who could swift be? (Evil laughter)! Find out in the next chapter!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Hunt for the nest and Pasts

_Previously in HTTYD: The Terrible Duo_

_We entered the village parted ways while waving to each other good bye. Hiccup ran back to his house and I to mine. There was only one thing left in mind..._

'_I just hoped that Swift wouldn't get angry at me...'_

* * *

Marcus's House, ? POV

The first thing my mouth let out was a yawn.

My eyes flutter open as I yawned again. I looked around and knew that I'm still where I was. Home. Or rather, Marcus's Home. I jumped out of the makeshift bed Marcus made for me and ran around the house, both searching for Marcus and stretching my legs. Jumping from place to place, carefully as to not break anything and attract attention from the outside. Once I realized Marcus wasn't home, I let out a low growl and searched for food.

You must be wondering who I am. I am Swift. Swift the Speed Stinger(Yes, I am a dragon).

Anyway, Introduction aside, I searched the kitchen for some fish. Luckily, I found some in Marcus's storage cabinet. I let out a shriek of joy and dove my head right in the cabinet.

After eating what must've been almost half of the contents(mainly fish) and feeling satisfied, I ran back into Marcus's bedroom and waited for him to come back.

To pass the time, Let me give you a short story as to why I am here.

* * *

I was the alpha speed stinger of my pack. We live in a separate island from berk but, of course, this Island was inhabited by humans too. My leadership was unquestionable... Until one dared to challenge me.

He was the alpha stinger of another pack. Named Ruth claw. I have heard and seen this speed stinger in a fight. Dirty, Dishonourable and a downright manipulator. The only reason he was alpha because he was the Hatchling of the previous Alpha. And also he cheats his way out of fights.

I won the battle, as expected. But Ruth claw had another trick up his tail. He used the momentum to strike and injured me... Badly.

Even if it was a cheat, The rules state that the victor will become leader of the pack. And for Ruth claw's case, Leader of both packs. And the defeated will be stripped of his rank and honor and will be banished from the pack. Never to return. That was why I had a scar on my left eye. To remind of my failure...

A couple of weeks later, I spied a human ship coming to the island. I thought about sneaking to the boat and leave the island. But it seemed the gods decided to mock me for my failure.

A trap from the humans that lived on this island managed to ensnare me. And unfortunately, It injured my left leg. Disabling me from running. Panic ran rampant in my mind. The blood will surely attract other predators. Or even other dragons and speed stingers to my location. I thought I was gonna die...

Until, He came... Marcus... Of course, I didn't know that was his name at that time.

A human hatchling spotted me. By the looks of it, He must be... no older than six. Just enough for a hatchling to talk. It was also a few inches smaller than me. Four. Maybe five? The human stared at me... I must've looked pitiful. Shameful even. I had first thought it was going to kill me. But then... He did something unexpected from what I known from humans.

The human muttered something. It's voice was smooth and... caring? I stared, baffled, at the human before me. It took out some sort of... brew from It's carrying pack and used it on my injured leg. It was stingy, to say at least, but the pain lasted for merely seconds. I, yet again, stared at the human in front of me. It muttered something again and carried me. I have to admit, It(Or rather he) is quite strong for a human with a scrawny body, compare to the other Humans. Has he been not eating a lot?

The human managed to fit me inside the carrying pack seemingly made out of straws and such. What was he going to do to me? I could only hear other humans mutter something using that strange language of theirs.

A couple of hours later, I heard and smelled the sea from the outside. I must be on a boat. The human took me with him? I knew I will never again see my pack. Hopefully, The humans will take care of Ruth claw.

Days later, The human would eventually open the pack where I was and feed me food. This human is different from the others...

We then arrived into another Island. That Island was berk. The human took me into his home and managed to keep me away from the others. Who knew some Humans can be sneaky as a snake sometimes?

* * *

(**Bold letters mean dragonese)**

A couple of years later and Here I am... I managed to understand their language and now lived in this house with Marcus.

The door opened and I raced downstairs to see my friend, who looked rather troubled in his mind.

I gave out a growl to make him aware of my presence. Sure enough, Marcus turned his head to my direction and smiled. **"You're late, human. You didn't give me food."** I growled to him. What? Can't a dragon complain?

Marcus, seeming to understand, only replied "Sorry, Swift. But we were in a dragon raid. I still can't believe you can sleep that long. And me and hiccup were... searching for a certain dragon." He said. Ah... Hiccup. The village runt and pathetic excuse for a Viking. Though I'm not one to judge. For a runt, He's quite intelligent. Hiccup figured out Marcus had a dragon in his house when they were seven. Needless to say, It took quite a lot of convincing to make Hiccup not tell on him.

"Anyway... I don't need to feed you because you raided my storage closet didn't you?" He asked with an accusing tone. I merely chirped in response **"I was hungry."**. He sighed and went to take a seat. Hmmm... Something's troubling him. I can tell.

"**What troubles you, friend?" **I asked him. Though to him, It sounded like a growl. He seemed to understand. "Nothing's troubling me, Swift. Just... been an eventful morning is all." He answered. Eventful huh? You're not exactly of a perfect liar, Marcus. Already, I can smell the scent of dragon on him. It's a scent that I almost recognize... But I can't seem to remember... Oh well.

Before I could question further, Marcus climbed the stairs and fell on the bed while saying "If you need me, and not the kind of "Feed me" need me, wake me up.". With that, He fell asleep.

I grumbled and left the house, while also not attracting attention from the other humans. I ran to the forest to prepare my usual run. I'm a speed stinger. And a former alpha as well. It's my nature to stay fit.

Still, I wonder what's going on with the runt? Probably being scolded by his father... Again.

* * *

_With Hiccup..._

Hiccup, after reaching his home, opened the door and closed it quietly, careful not to alert his father. _'Hopefully, He's in a meeting or out of the house doing his chief business as usual.' _He thought. For the first time, He actually wanted his father to not notice him.

But, as if the gods still wanted to laugh at him, instead saw his father sitting in front of the fire. Hiccup mentally cursed. The one time... This one time that he wanted his father to ignore him, and he's right there! _'Gods, damn it! In the far future, I would like to meet the God who sets these pranks on me and strangle him to death!' _He thought angrily.

Hiccup tried sneaking upstairs, hoping his father wouldn't hear him. But it seemed today... was not his lucky day(Not like he ever had one. Days like those were _very _rare for him).

"Hiccup." His father called out. Crud... Busted again... And to think he was going to make it...

"Dad..." Hiccup called back. He stopped climbing and mustered all his courage to face his father. "I have to... talk to you, dad." He said. "I need to speak with you too, son." Stoick replied.

'_What could he possibly want to talk about? I haven't done anything wrong... Well, besides going against Viking traditions and releasing a dragon... But he doesn't need to know that.' _Hiccup thought.

They both inhaled deeply and let out their own sentences.

"I decided I don't want to fight dragons."

"I think It's time you learn how to fight dragons."

"... What?" They said in unison.

'_That can't be right... Did I just hear my dad tell me to learn how to fight dragons?' _Hiccup thought.

"Uhhh... You go first." Offered Stoick. Hiccup, not wanting to sound rude, offered back "No No, You go first.". Stoick looked away for a moment before saying "Alright... You get your wish. Dragon Training. You start in the morning.".

'_... Curse me and my big mouth...'_

"Oh man, I should've gone first." Hiccup panicked, regretting his decision. "Cause I was thinking, You know, We have a surplus in Dragon fighting Vikings, but... Do we have enough..." Hiccup paused for a second. "Bread Making Vikings! Or small Home repair Vikings?" Hiccup suggested in an almost desperate tone. Lucky his father didn't notice.

'_Oh come on! Is the world out to get me?! For years, I tried convincing my father to let me fight dragons but when I don't want to fight dragons anymore, He wants me to.'_

"You'll need this."

He then dropped a large axe into Hiccup's arms. I yelped at sudden weight. "I don't wanna fight dragons..." Hiccup stammered. Stoick laughed at that. "Oh, come on. Yes you do."

"Rephrase. Dad, I _can't _kill dragons." Hiccup said.

"But you will kill dragons." Stoick said, thinking what he said was another one of his remarks. Hiccup mentally sighed at his father's stubbornness.

"No, I'm really extra sure that I won't."

"It's time, Hiccup."

"Can you not hear me?!" Hiccup said, raising his voice a little. '_Oh why, Oh why did dad have to pick now to grant my "wish"?' _Hiccup thought, both furious and albeit frightened at his father's sudden change of heart.

"This is serious, son!" Stoick said, fed up with his son's negativity. "When you carry this axe, You carry all of us with you. Which means you WALK like us, You TALK like us and... THINK like us." Stoick emphasized. "No more... This." He gestured at Hiccup. "You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup said, bluntly.

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling v_ery _one sided."

"**Deal?!" **Stoick said, raising his voice. Hiccup sighed in defeat. "Deal..."

Stoick nodded. He turned to pick up his large sack and his helmet. "Good. Train hard. Got a few things to do before dawn. Go get some sleep. And before I forget, Tell Marcus he's coming with you."

"Okay dad... Good ni-." Before hiccup could finish, Stoick has already left and slammed the door closed, leaving hiccup to his own thoughts. _'Oh great... Wait, Why is Marcus involved?'_

* * *

_With Swift... (Swift's POV)_

You know what's my favourite thing about this forest? Everything. It's just like the forest where I once lived. It's large, massive, the animals are a fair game to hunt and running around it never gets old. The feeling of being free is quite exhilarating.

I spotted three wolves and thought for a moment. _'Should I?' _I thought momentarily before snorting. _'Why not?!'_

I charge towards the wolves as they noticed my presence. They growled at me and I growled at them. Lucky this wasn't a full pack. Just some scouts.

They lunged at me and I zipped past them. I raised my stinger and took a swipe, Paralyzing the first wolf. The second one growled and charged at me. I jumped and landed on is back and used my body to slam it to the ground before hitting it with my stinger. The third one, however, managed to surprise me and tackled me. I roared at it's face and shook him off. The wolf yelped and was unbalanced. Perfect. I raised my tail and with one swipe, the wolf fell to the ground, paralyzed. I roared in victory and left the wolves behind.

_**(TIME SKIP)**_ A few hours later...

I felt satisfied with my run and decided to head back. Only for me to pick up a scent of a dragon. No... Not just any dragon. The smell is similar to the one that Marcus had. Deciding to investigate, I ran to the source of the scent. I was then led in a cove.

Imagine my surprise when I found, not just a dragon, But a Night Fury! I have heard that particular dragon from Marcus. A dragon that is the unholy offspring of lightning and death... I was fascinated with the tale. But seeing it in person... Strange. I thought It was bigger.

The Night fury was asleep. Thank the gods. I have heard from the terrors that the Night Fury wasn't really a social one. I snuck upon the sleeping dragon and examined it. Most of what Marcus had told me was true... It's scales, black as the night sky. It's wings massive enough wrap a Viking adult. Claws were sharp. But something was off about It's tailfin... I can smell the faint scent of dried blood...

_SNAP_

Oh... damn it. Must've stepped on a twig. My eyes widened as the dragon shifted. As fast as I could, I left the cove just in time before the Night Fury awoke. I let out a sigh and thanked the gods for my luck... I ran back to the path where I came from and followed the scent of the village with one thought In mind.

'_Marcus has a lot of explaining to do...'_

* * *

_Sometime later... (Marcus's POV)_

Waking up early even before the sun shone was not really on my list of things to do...

After that, I decided to pay hiccup a little visit.

Reaching Hiccup's house, I opened the door and noticed Hiccup by the fire. Hiccup has that look on his face when his father and him had an argument. I gave out a low cough to make him aware of me. Hiccup's head turned to me. "Oh... Hey, Marcus."

"Alright. What happened between you and your father again?" I asked. Hiccup only sighed. That is not a good sign... "You remember a few years back when I begged my father to go out and fight dragons?" He asked. I nodded. "Well... Today, He told me I'm going to dragon training. And you're coming with me." He continued. I gasped. I don't know whether I should feel happy or terrified with the idea. Well... Happy because hiccup can finally find a way to prove himself to the village. Terrified because that means He'll be killing dragons... Like the rest of them. And also because Hiccup might die. At least I'm there to get hiccup out of harm's way...

Still, I managed to weakly say "T-That's great, Hiccup.". Hiccup shook his head. I was confused. "Look. I don't want to fight dragons! And I can't kill dragons!" Hiccup shouted. I was even more confused. Must be talking about his experience with the Night Fury.

Hiccup sighed and looked at the fire, sadly. Sensing my friend's distress, I sat right next to him. "I just want my father to accept me for who I am... Is that too much to ask? Before, I wanted to kill a dragon but now...? I don't know anymore..." Hiccup said sadly.

Frowning, I laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. How is Hiccup even related to that man? The only thing that both of them share is their stubborn attitude.

This has gone for so long, I can't even remember the first time Stoick smiled proudly at his son... In fact, I don't think there's any. I remembered a long time ago when Hiccup was four, His mother was killed by dragons... After that, Hiccup and his father's relationship just... gone... Back then, I tried comforting him(Needless to say, that was the day we became friends). Two years later, My parents lost their lives in a hunt for the nest... This was what I meant when I have experiences with that(When I was talking about Stoick's nest hunt). Hiccup did the same for me back then... That was when we became the best of friends. The memory almost brought a tear to my eye.

We stayed like that for a couple of seconds before I said, "Hey isn't your father at the docks? You should go say good bye to him and... wish him luck?" I suggested. Hiccup looked at me. What? Just trying to lighten the awkward atmosphere. Luckily, Hiccup didn't even seem offended. "Right... Let's go." He said before standing up, grabbing an axe(which I thought that belonged to him) and walked out of the door, with me following him.

* * *

_By the docks..._

When we arrived, Vikings were getting the ships ready. Once we made it to the harbor, We saw Astrid, Snotlout and others hugging their parents. I couldn't help but feel envious towards them. Stoick spotted us and walked calmly towards us. Well, towards Hiccup that is.

Both of them didn't even look at each other directly. Stoick just stared at the blue and Hiccup on the floor.

"I'll be back... Probably." Stoick said.

"And I'll be here... Maybe." Hiccup said.

I noticed Gobber tossing a sack at a random Viking and walked towards us. We looked at each other and then to Hiccup and Stoick. We sighed and did the talking for both of them. Me for Hiccup and Gobber for Stoick.

"Hiccup would like to say that he'll miss you. And he wishes that you'll finally find that Thor-forsaken nest. And that He'll do his best to try and become the man you always wanted him to be." I stated while looking at hiccup for confirmation. He nodded. Now for your turn, Gobber.

Gobber looked at Stoick before face palming. "Stoick wants to tell you that he'll be thinking of you the whole time. So train hard, Don't throw a house party..." I weakly chuckled at that. "...and He'll do his best not to be eaten by a sea serpent or dragon. But if he does, Well... That's that." Gobber stated. Wow. Cold much, Gobber. I mean, this is Stoick the Vast!

"We're Vikings. It's an Occupational Hazard." Stoick said, walking towards a boat.

"We're Vikings! It's an Occupational Hazard." Repeated Gobber. Stoick gave Gobber an Irritated glare. "I said that part already."

"Oh, Sorry for helping." Gobber said sarcastically.

Stoick got on a boat and looked at us. "I want my son back. With all Limbs attached." Demanded/Threatened Stoick before yelling "Set sail!".

And just like that, All of the ships left... I sighed. "Come on, Hiccup. Better prepare for training." I said. Hiccup nodded and followed me. Gobber then went to his own business. Probably preparing to teach in training... Curse our bad luck... Gobber's gonna be all "I believe in learning on the job." on us... I hope we can still live to see the light of day again.

* * *

**A/n: Yay! Fourth Chapter! Never thought I make it this far. Anyway, As always, I would like to thank all of the readers, Followers and Reviewers! Please tell me if you would want me to make a flashback chapter on how Hiccup and Marcus's friendship! If you think there is something wrong, Please tell me!  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Second Meetings and Trainings

_Previously in Httyd: The Terrible Duo_

"_Come on, Hiccup. Better prepare for training."_

_Hiccup nodded and followed me. Gobber then went to his own business. Probably preparing to teach in training... Curse our bad luck... Gobber's gonna be all "I believe in learning on the job." on us... I hope we can still live to see the light of day again._

* * *

_Marcus's House_

_Couple of minutes before dragon training_

I marched up my bedroom and plopped down on my bed. Again. I stared at the ceiling and thought about yesterday's events.

Waking up and fighting in a raid. Normal.

Hiccup Shooting down a Night Fury. Shocking.

Received News that the chief is going on another nest hunt. Odin help them.

Finding shot down dragon, Releasing it and almost died. Why must the gods play pranks on us?

And last, but not least, helping Hiccup say goodbye to his dad and preparing for dragon training. Interesting.

That seems about it. I sighed and got out of bed to get something to eat. Maybe some bread? Yeah...

As I reached the kitchen, I heard a dragon-like chirp from behind me. It was swift. I lightly jumped from surprise but managed to stop myself from yelping. Jeez, That dragon likes to sneak up on me.

"Oh hello, Swift. Where have you been?" I asked him. I know he understands me. The only issue was if I can understand him. Swift weakly growled. I raised an eyebrow questioningly. Was there something he wants to tell me? "Swift, You know I don't speak dragon. And even If I can, I got a few Important things to do... Like keeping Hiccup from being roasted alive." I told Swift. Swift crooned and cocked his head to the left in a curious way. I rolled my eyes and just grabbed a loaf of bread and took a bite.

Swift stared at me. I ignored him and finished my seemingly light breakfast. "I'll be back, Swift. Don't mess up the house like you did last time, please." I told him. Swift growled. "I'll take that as an okay." I said.

And with that said, I grabbed my equipment, prayed to the gods that we live and ran out of the house.

* * *

_Dragon Arena_

On the way, I spotted Hiccup talking to Gobber, while the others were ignoring them and waiting for Gobber to let them in the arena.

"Do I have to?" Hiccup whined.

"Your father thinks It will help you fight dragons better. Besides, Frost bite's not gonna be always around to bail you out of trouble." Gobber told Hiccup, using my Nickname. I groaned. I don't hate my nickname. It just gets _really_ annoying. Hiccup snorted and was rewarded with a smack to the head.

Gobber walked towards the door and swung them open. "Welcome to dragon training!"

All the other teens walked in excitedly. "No turning back." She said in a low voice.

I rolled my eyes at that. I took a moment to analyze all of their weapons. Astrid carried her axe. Snotlout has a mace. The twins have dual spears. Fishlegs has a... club. Hiccup has the axe his father gave him and I... have a sword.

All the teens gawked at the arena. "I hope I get some serious burns." Said Tuffnut.

Followed by his twin. "I'm hoping for some mauling. Like on the shoulder or lower back." She said .

Then Astrid. "Yeah, It's only fun when you get a scar out of it." She added. I snorted(Though not enough for them to hear). Yeah, sure Astrid. A scar... If you think having a scar is cool, Try working in a blacksmith. It'll give you a fair share of scars.

"Yeah, No kidding, right?" I heard Hiccup say sarcastically. "Pain. Love it." He added.

"Oh great. Who let him in?" Whined Tuffnut.

"Let's get started!" Gobber called out. "The recruit who does best will win the honour of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village."

"Hiccup already killed a Nigh Fury." Snotlout sneered. "So does that disqualify him or..." Before He could Finish, I glared at him and threw a dagger at his direction. Of course that would have hit him, If I wasn't too kind enough to miss. All of them shut their mouths after that(While Snotlout was whining about how I almost killed him).

"Don't worry." Gobber whispered to Hiccup. "You're small and weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead." Gobber chuckled.

"Wow, Gobber. Never knew you could be so motivating. Maybe next time, You'll convince all of us to jump off a cliff while smiling like an idiot." I said sarcastically. Gobber merely chuckled again. Hiccup took his place next to Fishlegs. I stood next to Hiccup.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight!" Shouted Gobber, marching around the cages. "The deadly Nadder."

"Speed 8, Armour 16." Started Fishlegs.

"The Hideous Zippleback."

"Plus 11 stealth. Times 2."

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Firepower 15."

"The Terrible Terror."

"Attack 8, Venom 12!" Shouted Fishlegs, eyes widened and an eager smile spreading across his lips.

"Can you stop that?!" Shouted Gobber. Gobber rolled his eyes, and then a Mischievous and Evil smile spread across his lips. "And.. The gronckle." He said, putting his arm on the lever.

"Jaws strength 8." Fishlegs whispered to Hiccup.

Snotlout looked panicked. "Whoa, Whoa! Wait, Aren't you going to teach us first?!" He said, hoping Gobber was just threatening them.

I laughed. "Awww... Scared Snotlout is scared? Too bad! When Gobber's the teacher, You need to learn on the job!" I said mockingly. That was payback.

"Unfortunately for all you Marcus is, in fact, correct."

And with that, Gobber opened the cage. The Gronckle burst out of the cage and charged at us. We scattered. "Today is about survival. If you get blasted, You're DEAD!" Gobber Instructed. The Gronckle slammed on the wall and ate a couple of rocks lying around... Interesting. Their diet consists of rocks... Why bother with sheep and fish? "Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?" Gobber shouted.

"A doctor?" Hiccup suggested. Silly Hiccup. That's what we need after this.

"Plus 5 speed?" Added Fishlegs.

"A shield!" Astrid answered confidently.

"Shield. GO!"

The teens scattered and searched the arena for shields. "The most Important piece of equipment is your shield!" Gobber said. "If you are to make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!" Added Gobber.

This is crazy. I mean, I fought dragons before but this is ridiculous! I grabbed a shield and saw the twins fighting over a shield with a skull and flame marks on it. _'Really? Now?! They do realize that there's a dragon here with us, right?!'_

"Get your hands off my shield!" Yelled Tuffnut.

"There's Like a million shields!" Argued Ruffnut.

"Take that one. That has flowers on it. Girls like flowers." Suggested Tuffnut

Ruffnut yanked the shield out of his brother's grasp and smacked it on to his head. "Oops. Now this one has blood on it." Ruffnit said. The twins still fought over it, Giving the dragon enough time to blast the shield off of both of them. "Tuffnut, Ruffnut. You're done!" Gobber shouted. The twins were still dazed and both muttered "What?".

"Those shields are good for another thing. Noise! Make lots of them. Throw off a dragon's aim." Instructed Gobber.

Automatically, We banged our weapons against our shields. The dragon seemed dazed and tried shaking the ringing off of It's head.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?" Asked Gobber.

"Five?" Guessed Snotlout.

"No, Six!" Answered Fishlegs.

"Correct, Six! That's one for each of you!"

The dragon shot It's flame towards Fishlegs and knocked his shield out of his hands. Fishlegs ran and screamed like a girl(Well, I'm not one to judge... Seeing as me and Hiccup did it before).

"Fishlegs, Out."

Ah, crud... I spotted Hiccup hiding behind the weapon rack. "Hiccup! Get in there!" Shouted Gobber. Hiccup tried but was sent back hiding by a shot of the Gronckle.

Then, I saw Snotlout trying to Flirt with Astrid. "So anyway, I was moving into My parent's basement. You should come by to work out. You look like you work out." He said, before getting shot by the dragon, which sent him tumbling. "Snotlout, You're done!"

Hiccup finally got out of hiding and stood behind Astrid. I ran next to them. "So It's just... You and me?" He said. Astrid's eyes widened and mine did as well as I saw the dragon fly towards us. "Nope, Just you." Answered Astrid. _'Oh, Shit!' I cursed._

"Hiccup! Out of the way!" I shouted at him and shoved him out of the way. The dragon's shot hit me instead and knocked my shield off. "One shot left!"

Hiccup was busy trying to grab his shield. Hiccup! You idiot! I just risked my life to save you! Again! The dragon charged towards Hiccup. "Hiccup!" Yelled Gobber with worry, as the dragon cornered Hiccup. Not on my watch, you overgrown sausage!

As fast as I could, I ran towards the dragon and used my body to tackle it. It worked. The dragon's shot missed and Hit the wall next to Hiccup instead. The dragon roared at me and tried biting me. Only for Gobber to use his fake arm and grabbed it by the mouth. "That's six. Go back to bed, You overgrown sausage!" Gobber said as he thrown it back to it's cage.

"You'll get another chance. Don't you worry. Gobber said. "And remember... A dragon will always..._ always_ go for the kill." Gobber finished, directing It to Hiccup.

The others left while Hiccup was staring at the scorch mark on the wall. I knew what he was thinking. I lightly punched him on the shoulder. "That's twice I have to save your trouble loving life today." I told him. Hiccup just rubbed his Shoulder.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Hiccup. I laughed. "When did I ever not?" I joked. Hiccup chuckled and left the arena, with me behind him.

* * *

_At the Forest..._

I surveyed the area and stared at the bola that laid on the ground.

"So... Why didn't you?" Hiccup mused, grabbing the bola. I was thinking the same thing too. Hiccup wandered off to the direction where It flew and I followed him.

We soon found ourselves in the entrance of a Cove. It was actually quite beautiful. Like a paradise. Away from the ugliness of reality... I'm musing to myself again... "Hey... Hiccup, if we do find it, what do we do with it?" I asked. Hiccup shrugged and crouched down to examine the black scales... Night fury scales?

**FWOOSH!**

A very frustrated looking dragon launched to the air, surprising me and Hiccup. It was the Night Fury! The dragon tried climbing up but to no avail. The dragon crashed to the ground and roared in anger. Damn, that nearly gave me a heart attack!

Hiccup jumped to a rock by the cliff to get a closer look. I stayed up here. The dragon tried flying out of the cove. Only for it to slam to the ground. Hiccup looked at the dragon, curiosity filling his eyes. That look is sometimes contagious because I found myself wearing the same look as Hiccup. The night fury was... smaller than I thought It would be. No bigger than a Nightmare.

Hiccup pulled out his notebook from his vest and tried drawing the dragon. It tried but failed again. I was in utter disbelief... The dragon seemed to fly well on the raid... How come It can't fly now?

"Why don't you just... fly away?" Hiccup whispered. That made me look at the source of It's misfortune... It's tail fin. Half of it was ripped off. The crash! The tail fin must've been ripped off when It crashed into the forest! Immediately, I felt a metaphorical hammer hit me square in the chest(Otherwise known as Guilt). And I'm pretty sure Hiccup feels the same way as he stared at the Night Fury.

The dragon yet again tried but crashed. Tired and Exhausted from the attempted tries, It searched the water for food. It lunged at the fish but missed. Again, that heavy hammer hit me on the chest. I looked at Hiccup and saw that he's on the same boat as I was. And, of course, He dropped His pencil. _'No, No, No, No!'_

The dragon's ears perked. And It looked up. Straight at us. Then, I saw what could've been a trick of the mind but was too real to be fake... The dragon stared at us with mild curiosity as We had before. No aggressiveness. No signs of ripping us apart or setting us on fire... Just Curiosity. How Interesting...

Me and Hiccup tilted our heads and the dragon mimicked us.

'_Well now. That officially proves that dragons are smarter than even I gave credit for.'_

A couple of Minutes later, Hiccup decided to leave. The pencil, still at the cove, was completely ignored. As Hiccup and I left, I couldn't help but look back and wave goodbye. The dragon looked confused and tried Mimicking the gesture. I weakly chuckled.

With that done, We ran back home. Hopefully, It wouldn't rain on the way back.

* * *

_Later that Evening_

"I hate our Luck!" I ranted as Me and Hiccup ran towards the Grand Hall.

"Hiccup, be a good friend and make a shield that'll block the rain someday." I said to Hiccup.

"Definitely." Answered Hiccup.

We were drenched so bad, We looked like we showered In a lake with our clothes on.

As we entered the Great hall, I can hear Gobber saying "Alright, Where Did Astrid go wrong at the ring today?"

"I mistimed My somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble." Astrid Explained. Not that anyone cared.

"Yeah, We noticed." Ruffnut said sarcastically.

"No, No. You were Great. That was so "Astrid"." Snotlout said, In another attempt to flirt with her. Damn Kiss ass, half brained(Perhaps no brain at all?) Idiot.

"She's Right! You have to be tough on yourselves! Where did Hiccup go wrong today?" Gobber said, Finally noticing our presence.

"Uh... He showed up." Remarked Ruffnut

"He didn't get eaten." Commented Tuffnut

"He depends too much on Frost Bite." Added Astrid.

'_Girl, could you get anymore colder?' _I thought, then finally noticing that Nickname again. _'Will they ever let that go?'_

"Thank you, Astrid." Gobber said. I have no idea if that was supposed to be a genuine compliment or a sarcastic one.

Hiccup grabbed a chicken leg and plate before He sat on a table next to the others. I followed suit, sitting next to Hiccup.

"You need to live and breathe this stuff. The dragon manual. Everything we know of every dragon we know of." Gobber stated. A low rumble echoed from the outside to here. "No attacks tonight. Study up." Gobber said, then walked out of the hall.

"Wait. You mean read?" Tuffnut said with disbelief.

"While We're still alive?" Ruffnut Agreed. _'Why? Can you read when you're dead?'_

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout asked.

"Because, Snotface, If you fight a dragon that you know nothing about, You'll die before _I _get a chance to kill you."I scoffed, then laughed at my seemingly threatening Joke. Snotlout gulped nervously.

"Oh, I've read it like seven times...!" Oh... So It was seven. "...There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face! And there's this other one that buries it-!" Fishlegs was Interrupted by Tuffnut.

"Yeah That's great. Now there were chances I was gonna read that."

"But now..." Added his sister.

"You guys read, I'll go kill stuff." Snotlout said, getting up from the table. The others followed him. Leaving only me, Hiccup an Astrid.

"So... I'll guess we'll share?" Offered Hiccup.

"Read It." Astrid answered bluntly.

"Oh... Just me and Marcus then! I'll see you..."

**SLAM**

"... Tomorrow."

I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Why do you even try, Hiccup? She's not gonna acknowledge you any time soon. If you ask me, She'll probably rather date Tuffnut." I told him. "A guy can dream, can he?" Answered Hiccup.

As the Grand hall became emptied with only me and Hiccup in it, We grabbed a couple of candles and sat down. We opened the book.

Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class...

We turned the page and took turns on reading out loud the dragons documented on it.

"Thunderdrum: This reclusive dragon Inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, The dragon produce a concussive sound that could kill a man in close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." I read out loud.

"Timberjack: This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that could slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight."

"Scauldron: Sprays scalding waters at It's victim. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight."

A loud clap of thunder echoed from the outside. Hiccup and I yelped in surprise and turned our heads to the door... It was open. That wasn't open before. I should know, I closed it! Ignoring that, We continued.

"Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight."

As we continued, I heard A growl from behind and both me and Hiccup jumped in surprise. We turned our heads behind and saw... Swift making a noise that sounded like laughter.

"Damn it, Swift! We thought you were a ghost!" I shouted. Hiccup nodded in agreement. Swift merely chirped and sat next to us.

Continuing, We noticed that all dragons in this book was labelled Extremely dangerous and Kill on sight. I yawned at that boring repetitive label.

"This books need to be updated." I said with a bored tone.

"Tell me about it. Some of these dragons don't even actually fight you unless provoked." Hiccup said back as he reached an almost blank page with the words on top labelling: Night Fury.

"Night Fury." Whispered Hiccup. "Speed Unknown. Size Unknown. The unholy offspring of Lightning and death itself. Never Engage this dragon. You're only chance: Hide and pray It does not find you."

"Most Interesting..." I whispered as Hiccup threw in his sketch of the Night Fury.

Swift crooned and gestured to the drawing. I noticed it answered him. "Oh, That's just a sketch of the Night Fury we found at the cove. Swift growled. "Wait... You knew that we found a dragon?" I asked. Well, more like guessed. Swift nodded. Oh... So that's what he was trying to tell me. "He knew?" Hiccup asked. "Yeah... Smart dragon." I said, patting the speed stinger on the head.

Me and Hiccup said our goodbyes and went to our separate ways. Swift followed me back. Good thing the rain died down a bit. Now... There was only a few things in mind...

'_How can we get close enough to the Night Fury without looking like a threat? Is it even possible to tame that dragon? No matter. We'll find out tomorrow... Most Interesting Indeed.'_

* * *

**A/n: Hello Everyone! If you are reading this, and not feeling boredom(Or Disappointment) in anyway, Then I would like to thank you! Oh and as always, Thanks to all the Reviewers, Followers and Readers! Means A lot to me! Anyway, Tell me what you think and I'll see(metaphorically) you in the Next Chapter of **_**HTTYD: The Terrible Duo**_**! Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6 Tempers And Trust Exercise

_Previously in HTTYD: The Terrible Duo_

_Me and Hiccup said our goodbyes and went to our separate ways. Swift followed me back. Good thing the rain died down a bit. Now... There was only a few things in mind..._

'_How can we get close enough to the Night Fury without looking like a threat? Is it even possible to tame that dragon? No matter. We'll find out tomorrow... Most Interesting Indeed.'_

* * *

_With Stoick, Near Helheim's Gate_

"I can almost smell them..." Mused Stoick. "They're close."

Stoick stared at the forest-like fog that shrouded the location of their enemies. "Steady." He commanded. A couple of seconds later. Stoick then commanded "Take us in."

"Hard to port. For Helheim's Gate." Stated the Viking, steering the boat.

"Hard to port!" Repeated another Viking.

Then... They entered the fog...

Silence...

"**ROOOOOOOOOAAAAARRR!"**

* * *

_Swift's POV, At Raven's Point_

I ran across the forest as I follow the scent of the Night Fury. Normally, I'd stay in the house and wait for Marcus. But It seems his friend's Natural Curiosity is, as how humans say, infectious. I reached a cove and searched for the Night Fury.

...There!

Slumping on the ground with a bored expression on It's face, was the Night Fury itself. I jumped down to the cove and let out a shriek.

It noticed me and growled. **"What are you doing here?" **It, or rather he, asked. I got closer and growled as well. **"Calm down, Night Fury. I am swift." **I introduced. His demeanour changed from threatening to curiosity. Is Curiosity really that infectious?

"**A Speed Stinger? Good! You can help me get out of here!" **Screeched the Night Fury. I hummed. **"How did you get here?" **I asked. **"Long Story short, A human managed to shoot me down."** Sighed The Night Fury.

Interesting... **"What other humans have you met here?"** I asked. **"One scrawny human with auburn Hair and Another scrawny Human with hair as white as the snow."** He answered. I know those humans. Hiccup and Marcus.

"**If you don't mind..."** I got closer to him.

"**I would like to have a discussion with you..."**

* * *

_Dragon Arena, Marcus's POV_

"Hey, you know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there like another book or a... Sequel or maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?" Hiccup asked Gobber, before a shot from the Nadder burnt his axe into nothing but a sizzling stick.

"Not now, Hiccup! When in a fight, Questions _really _needed to be saved for later!" I scolded.

'_Why must you always be so curious in the wrong time?' _I thought as I yanked Hiccup away. Today, We're studying all about attack. Gobber thought it was a good idea to set up a maze while being chased by a Nadder.

"Nadders are quick and light on their feet!" Instructed Gobber

The dragon roared and tried reaching us. Until it found Fishlegs. The dragon roared and raised It's tail, revealing sharp spikes.

"You're job is to be quicker and lighter!" Easy for you to say! You're not the one down here!

Fishlegs barely escaped the dragon's poisonous spikes by letting his shield take the attack. "I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" Complained Fishlegs. Really, Fishlegs? You didn't bother to question it when we were being chased by a Gronckle yesterday?!

"Look for It's blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find It, hide in it and Strike!" Gobber lazily instructed.

Luck seemed to be on the twins side today. The twins accidentally ran into the dragons blind spot. They tried to stay in it but, as usual, those two couldn't help but argue again.

"Do you ever bathe?" Ruffnut asked her brother in disgust.

"If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot!" Tuffnut threw back, shoving his sister.

"How about I give you one?!" Ruffnut shouted, butting her head against her brother.

Luck decided to say "Screw them" as the dragon fired a shot at them. But not before Ruffnut yanking her brother away from the line of fire.

"Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot? Not so much." Chuckled Gobber. I scowled and glared at Gobber. Hiccup halted to a stop. I stared at him as if he was crazy.

"So how does one sneak up on a Night Fury?" Asked Hiccup, ignoring The dragon that was clearly on our tail. "No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale." Answered Gobber dryly before yelling "Now, get in there!" at Hiccup. "I know, I know but hypothetically..." Before Hiccup could finish, Astrid whispered to us to get down. Which we reluctantly did, seeing as the dragon was merely inched away.

Astrid did a Tuck-and-roll. We followed suit. Unfortunately, the shield Hiccup was carrying proved to be more harmful than safe, as Hiccup was pushed down by the weight and failed to get out of the way before the dragon caught him.

Hiccup managed to get up before the jaws of the dragon snapped at him. The dragon climbed up and pursuit. It spotted Astrid and Snotlout.

"Watch out, babe. I'll take care of this." I heard Snotlout boast. I heard a "thump" of a weapon clearly missing It's target and also heard the dragon's version of a mocking laugh. "The sun was in my eyes, Astrid." Proclaimed Snotlout. I would've listened more if I wasn't feeling a little panicked since Hiccup was trying to ask Gobber questions again!

Luckily, The dragon was too busy chasing Astrid to pay attention to hiccup. The dragon crashed into one of the maze walls and the others fell as well. I cursed under my breathe and tried yanking Hiccup but, man, the guy can be so stubborn as a rock, He's almost like one when curious.

Astrid was somehow on top of the walls and jumped while screaming "Hiccup!". The girl fell on Hiccup and Hiccup fell on his back. The axe was embedded in Hiccup's shield! Curse that Shield!

'_I hate our luck...' _I thought as the twins jeered.

"Oooh, love on the battlefield." Tuffnut mocked.

"She could do better." Ruffnut chimed in.

I gave them a glare that said "And what does that mean?!".

The nadder got up on it's feet and roared at us. I raised my sword in hopes that the dragon will leave us alone with enough injuries. I stood my ground as the Nadder charged at us. I gulped nervously... _'Come on, Marcus! You're able to make a dragon run before! No need to be nervous now!'_

Suddenly, Astrid came from behind me and slammed the axe(which still had Hiccup's shield embedded on it) on The dragon's head. It whimpered and limped away from us.

"Huh... Well that was unexpected." I muttered.

Astrid glared at Hiccup. Oh boy... I guess It's no surprise as to why I get aggressive towards Astrid. She's just a jerk. Like all of them...

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?! Our parent's war is about become ours! _Figure out which side you're on!" _She snapped.

Hiccup, unable to reply, just got up and left.

Seeing Hiccup like that... **Makes my anger become cold as the freezing tundra!**

I marched towards Astrid and glared at her. Marcus maybe forgiving**... But Frost bite isn't!**

"Speak for yourself, Astrid! You're too obsessed with self Improvements to give a crap about the village!" I snapped at Astrid. She glared at me, matching the intensity as mine.

"And what's that supposed to mean?! You, of all people, should know that Hiccup's just a hindrance to us! Dead weight!" She snapped back.

"**AT LEAST HE'S SMARTER THAN HALF OF THE VILLAGE COMBINED! YOU ARE JUST A VIKING WANNA-BE WHO THINKS SHE'S ON TOP OF THE WORLD!"**

At that, All of the teens(even Gobber) gasped. Astrid glared even harder at me. So did I. Everyone knows that Astrid is also the scariest and toughest girl there was. But I'm not afraid. **Frost bite is not afraid of her!** Though, I don't have time for them... They're just Vikings... Nothing more, Nothing less...

I turned my back at them and said "Why am I even wasting my breath on you? You're all just... Vikings. Rude, Bloodthirsty and too oblivious to see the diamond in the coal mine. Given time, Hiccup will become something better than every Viking in this damn Village. Better than Stoick, Better than his cousin(obviously) and certainly better than you... Astrid."

With that, I left the arena to follow Hiccup. Leaving Confused teens, a shocked Gobber and a furious Astrid behind.

* * *

_At the Forest_

I managed to catch up to Hiccup and found him walking towards the forest with a fish and a shield at hand.

We both know where We're headed. Although, the trip was rather silent as Hiccup has that look on his face again.

I sighed. Oh, great. Here comes "Mr. Self Loathing".

"Why do I even bother, Marcus?" Hiccup asked. "I mean, All those years everyone just sees me as useless. The runt of the village. Stoick's little disappointment." He finished. Hmmm... This is a tough wall to crack.

"Don't say that!" I said, raising my voice a little. Hiccup recoiled a bit but listened intently. "You're not useless! You maybe weak and always get into trouble..." Hiccup slightly looked down at that. "... But look at the things you've done before dragon training! You shot down a Night Fury, Released the dragon that no Viking would ever do and actually managed to see the Night Fury without even losing a limb! And Gobber said no one has ever met one and lived to tell tale!" I finished.

At that, Hiccup's mood seem to get better. "Thanks, Marcus. You're a good friend." He said. I grinned. "Hey, Just because you're not like the others, doesn't mean you're automatically useless. They're Vikings. And you're... you." I said, trying to sound supportive

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks a lot, Marcus. My self esteem has definitely improved." He said sarcastically. Okay... That sounded better in my head.

"What I meant was, They're Vikings! They think to themselves that they're special! You, however, are someone who's better than that! Not a Viking, maybe. But who says that being different than the rest is a bad thing?" I said.

Hiccup's mood slightly increased at that. Good, Good... I'm getting good at bringing Hiccup out of his sorry state

Anyway, A couple of minutes later we made it to the cove. Hiccup went first and peeked over his shield. He then tossed the fish in the cove... Nothing.

Seeing that there's no sign of the dragon, Hiccup advanced. Only to have his shield stuck between the entrance. Hiccup tried budging. Nothing. I just told him to crawl over. He did just that. I then tried getting the shield off by kicking it. Only to regret that decision as my foot felt like I kicked a metal ore. So... I just did what Hiccup did.

Hiccup started looking around for the dragon. I, on the other hand, noticed a certain speed stinger sleeping soundly at the other side of us. Swift? What's he doing here? Hiccup gasped and I bumped into him.

Trying to figure out what caused Hiccup's sudden stop of movements, My eyes trailed to the direction where He's looking at... At that moment, I thought my heart skipped a beat. A black dragon was perched upon a rock pile and made it's way down, staring at us like a predator stalking It's prey. Too bad We're the prey!

We stepped back a bit, as the Night Fury was now on ground level with us. I gulped nervously as Hiccup tried giving the dragon the fish he had.

The Night Fury inched closer towards us. A curious expression was written on It's face. It's eyes weren't in slits and... Where'd It's teeth go? The dragon was about to eat the fish until It backed off and growled at us. Hiccup reached for his vest and found the dagger that He kept. I mentally panicked.

"What are you doing?! Throw that away if you want both of us to live!" I whispered/shouted at him. He picked the dagger and the dragon growled. Hiccup stepped back but grabbed the dagger and plopped it onto the ground.

The dragon made a gesture that said "Throw that dagger into the water". Hiccup did just that. Immediately, the dragon's expression changed from aggressive to cute and curious. I weakly chuckled at that.

Hiccup yet again tried giving It the fish. It inched closer and reached for the fish until it opened It's mouth. Hiccup looked confused. "Toothless? I could've sworn you had..." The dragon's teeth suddenly popped out and ate the fish from Hiccup's hand. "Teeth..." Hiccup finished.

... Well... That's new.

The dragon noticed our expression and walked towards us slowly. Crap...

Hiccup and I backed off as the dragon got closer to us. Too bad we were stopped by a rock

"I don't have anymore!" Hiccup said in a panicked tone. Oh gods... Should've brought some as well.

The dragon crooned and then made a weird sound and... regurgitated half of the fish on Hiccup's lap. Ew. That is disgusting...

Hiccup looked at me for answers. I shrugged. The dragon sat on two of It's legs and stared at Hiccup expectantly. Hiccup still looked confused.

The dragon looked down at the fish and Hiccup did the same. Finally getting what the dragon wants, I turned around and gagged. Hiccup then gave it a face that said "Are you kidding me?" and then looked at me with a "Help me" face. I shrugged. Hey, I maybe his friend but... This is his challenge. Not mine.

Then... Hiccup did something that made my stomach twist.

He bit a chunk of the fish. I gagged again.

Hiccup offered the fish back to the dragon. The dragon made a gulping sound, gesturing Hiccup to swallow it. Hiccup's face couldn't get any more miserable. He looked at me for help. I just gave him a face that says "Just do it!". That did the trick. Hiccup took three gulps to swallow the disgusting chunk of fish.

Though my face is starting to look green, Hiccup was greener. We stared at the dragon who was still staring at us curiously. Hiccup smiled, despite the horrible feeling in his stomach. The dragon squinted It's eyes and tried Mimicking Hiccup's smile. I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing at the cute and ridiculous sight before me.

Hiccup, being the curious boy he is, got up and tried touching the dragon. It then growled at Hiccup before flying off to the other side. Which ended up with him crashing again to the ground.

I then noticed swift was awake and stared at us. Swift then made his way towards us.

"Hey, Swift. What're you doing here?" I asked. Swift answered with a low growl.

I looked at Hiccup, only to discover that he made his way to the dragon already. My mouth dropped. Hiccup waved at the dragon before It used It's tale to shield his(I really can't keep using it anymore, plus I think It's a he) face away from Hiccup. Who, in turn, tried touching It's tail. The tail raised, revealing an Irritated face of the Night Fury. Hiccup just stood up and walked away, getting the hint that the dragon wants to be alone.

"So... What do we do now?" I asked Hiccup

"Observe. See whatever we can find about it. In a safe distance." Hiccup answered

"Really? That was the opposite of what you just did a couple of seconds ago." I replied. Hiccup looked away sheepishly and just told me to shut up.

Swift growled again, eager for attention. To which I answered with petting him. Swift purred and sat next to me. Hiccup was observing the Night Fury from afar. I stared at the dragon as well and found out that the dragon is hanging by the branch like a sleeping bat.

We spent all afternoon observing the dragon and talking about dragon training(To which Hiccup didn't enjoy one bit).

In the end, Hiccup settled with drawing on the earth while I scratched Swift on his "Special" spot(Of course, Hiccup doesn't know it yet. Wary dragons can get really defensive). I noticed the Night Fury get closer to Hiccup and stared at His drawings. Which was the face of the Night Fury.

The dragon then walked away and... Uprooted a tree. To which he used as a drawing stick, drawing different lines across the dirt. The dragon ran by Hiccup, resulting with the tree hitting Hiccup on the head. Though not hard.

After the dragon finished his "Drawing", I got confused. It was a mixture of lines. I mentally laughed at the dragon's "Artistic skills".

Hiccup stood up and examined the lines before stepping on one. The dragon growled at Hiccup. Hiccup raised his foot and it purred. Interesting... Don't touch the lines, Hiccup. He doesn't like it.

Curiosity overpowering Hiccup, He stepped on the line again. The dragon growled.

Step off the line. Purr

Step on the line. Growl

Hiccup then tried stepping _over _the line. Purr

Hiccup smiled and navigated his way across the lines, without stepping on them. To Hiccup, It's sort of a puzzle. To me, It looked like Hiccup was dancing. Which was weird to see, seeing as Hiccup doesn't dance.

Eventually, Hiccup stopped when he was in front of the Night Fury. Hiccup turned around to face the Night Fury. The dragon looked at Hiccup with his curious eyes. Hiccup raised his hand and tried touching him. The dragon growled. Hiccup backed off but didn't retreat. Hiccup looked away and raised his hand again. I feared for the worse. What if the dragon bit off Hiccup's hand?! Another part of my brain told me that I'll murder the dragon if it did.

Then to my surprise, The dragon let himself be touched by Hiccup's hand. My eyes widened.

Hiccup... Bonding... With a Night Fury.

Time slowed down as if the moment would last and eternity. Until...

Hiccup looked up and the dragon looked at Hiccup as well. The dragon snorted and flew off. Leaving a confused Hiccup.

Hiccup and I looked at each other.

"That was..." I started.

"Amazing..." Finished Hiccup.

We climbed out of the cove and Hiccup gave the Night Fury one last Good bye before catching up with me.

"So... What do you think we should name him? Because I can't keep referring to him as Night Fury or dragon anymore. " I said. Hiccup shrugged.

"How about... Toothless?" Hiccup answered

"Really? It's because of his retractable teeth, isn't it?" I said.

Hiccup chuckled. "Yeah... Come on. It's already afternoon." He said.

"Hey I just noticed something... Do you think swift's gonna be okay in there?" I asked, with concern and worry in my tone.

Hiccup shrugged. "Better Hiding place than your house." He stated.

Couldn't argue with that logic.

* * *

_Swift POV_

"**So... Believe me now?" **I asked the Night Fury with a smug tone and a smirk.

"**Truly. You're right, Swift. There's more to humans than meets the eye. Especially the scrawny one With Auburn hair." **The Night Fury answered.

"**More than you could ever think... Toothless." **I said, using His new Name that Hiccup gave him.

Toothless snarled. **"Shut up!" **He roared.

I fell on the ground laughing.

* * *

**A/n: Hello, everyone! Nice to "see" you again! And as always, Thank you to all the Readers, Followers and Reviewers! I am so happy to share my story to all of you! Anyway, as you can already guess, It seems Hiccup and Marcus have entered a new perspective to the dragons where no Vikings even thought about looking! The excitement carries on the next chapter of: **_**HTTYD: The Terrible Duo!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Eels, New tail fin and Laughs

_Previously In HTTYD: The Terrible Duo_

"_**So... Believe me now?" **__I asked the Night Fury with a smug tone and a smirk._

"_**Truly. You're right, Swift. There's more to humans than meets the eye. Especially the scrawny one With Auburn hair."**_

"_**More than you could ever think... Toothless."**_

"_**Shut up!"**_

_I fell on the ground laughing._

* * *

_At the watch tower, You already know who's POV_

"And with one twist, He took my hand and swallowed It whole!"

Tonight we were having dinner at one of the watch tower with Gobber and the other teens. Gobber decided to tell us the story on how he lost his arm and leg. Though to the other teens it was fascinating, Me and Hiccup wore a bored expression on our face. It was amazing(and disturbing) at first. But after hearing the story so many times, It just got boring.

Oh, and Astrid's still glaring at me. Typical.

"Isn't It weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it? You could've killed the dragon from the inside by crushing It's heart or something." Fishlegs quipped.

I rolled my eyes. Though that didn't stop my mind from getting the image. And seeing as I live with a dragon... Yeah, That's gonna Haunt me for quite sometime. "Really, Fishlegs. Even the Chief would've found that disturbing." I replied.

"I swear I'm so angry right now! I'll avenge your beautiful hand and you're beautiful foot! I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight! With my _face_!" Snotlout Boasted.

"Really? I don't think so, Snotlout. Because I'll be disfiguring it so badly, Dragons would run away screaming before you could even touch them." I remarked. Snotlout gulped and shifted uncomfortably from his seat. I chuckled.

Gobber chuckled and took a bite out of his meal. "Nope. It's the wings and the tails that you really want. If it can't fly, It can't get away." He advised. Interesting... I leaned closer.

"A downed dragon... Is a dead dragon." Gobber said.

It took half of my willpower to not gasp at the spot. Hiccup glanced up and worry spread across his face.

Gobber yawned. "Alright, I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys. Slowly, but surely, making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?" Gobber stated.

After that sentence, My mind automatically tuned out the others. I was too busy thinking about the Night Fury(Or rather, Toothless). His tail fin was damaged... He'll die...

I looked at Hiccup, only to find out that He already left. I left the watchtower and Astrid noticed me. She gave me a warning glare.

'_Have to hand it to her. Girl holds a grudge like a dragon.'_

I walked down the stairs and looked for Hiccup. _'I have a pretty good idea to where he is.'_

* * *

_At the Forge_

I arrived at the Forge and found Hiccup working on some sort of prosthetic tail fin.

"Hey, Hiccup." I called out. Hiccup stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

"Hey, Marcus. Mind helping me out here?" Hiccup requested. I grinned and started helping him with the project.

**(TIME SKIP)**

Me and Hiccup stared at the new tail fin proudly. It took some time but we managed. Hiccup yawned and bid me Good night. I did as well and left, Readying for the next day

* * *

_At the Cove_

Who would've thought tricking Vikings to give us a basket of fish without arousing suspicion was easy? No really, They actually thought Hiccup was trying to "Bulk up". When we were sure no one could hear us, I laughed so hard my sides hurt. I also brought my own basket for swift, Knowing that He'll try and steal Toothless's breakfast.

Anyway, When we arrived, we found Toothless and Swift sleeping soundly. I grinned and ran towards Swift. I nudged him and his eyes fluttered open and stared at me.

"Hey, Toothless." Hiccup said in a sing-song voice. Said dragon woke up and purred at the sight of Hiccup.

"I brought Breakfast! I hope you're hungry!" Hiccup said before he emptied the fish to the ground. Toothless's eyes widened and purred excitedly.

Swift chirped and went for the fish. Toothless growled as if to say "Back off!". Swift glared at him and growled as well. I rolled my eyes and tossed swift a fish from my basket. Swift purred and swallowed the fish. I laughed and just emptied the basket in front of him, to which he happily dug in like a hungry wolf. _'I swear that dragon acts like a Viking when He's Hungry.' _I thought.

"Okay... That's disgusting. We got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod and a whole smoked eel." Hiccup said while tucking the prosthetic tail fin and slowly advancing towards Toothless's tail.

...Wait, Did he say eel?!

My eyes widened and as did Swift and Toothless. They backed off and growled at the eel. Hiccup picked it up and they both shrieked in terror. I quickly got up and swiped the eel from Hiccup and threw it into the water. "Okay... Yeah, I didn't like eel much either." Muttered Hiccup as both of the dragons went docile again and just dug in their meal.

I sighed in relief and just sat down and continued petting Swift. I suppose you're wondering to how I know dragons don't like eels? Well, It all started when I started to learn how to fish.

* * *

_Flashback scene_

I was 10 years old back then. Being alone in the house with no one but swift to keep me company, You tend to get independent. So... I went with Mulch and Bucket when they were going on one of their fishing trips. Needless to say, I was horrible at first try. But... At the end of the day, I managed to get a basket of fish and shared a meal with Swift.

But... Once Swift caught the scent and sight of an eel, He panicked and ran away in the forest. It took hours to find Swift and bring him back. After that, I made sure to get rid of any eels I managed to catch.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Swift, after eating most of the fish I brought, stopped eating and watched Hiccup as he slowly got behind toothless. I did as well and thought _'This will not end well.'_

Hiccup fidgeted behind toothless to attach the prosthetic. But toothless's tail, as if it had a mind of It's own, moved away from Hiccup. Hiccup got closer. The tail moved away. I suppressed a laugh(though the more it goes, the less control I'm having with my mouth). Hiccup, fed up with the tail's lack of cooperation, just sat _on _the tail and started attaching the prosthetic.

Finally attaching the tail fin, Hiccup stared at it proudly and muttered "Okay... Not so bad... It works.". Unknown to hiccup, Toothless noticed this, his face painted with an awestruck look, and his wings started to unfold. My eyes widened again. Swift merely had a glint amusement in his eyes.

"Oh Thor..." I muttered.

Then... Toothless took off to the sky... With Hiccup clinging on Toothless's tail for dear life and screaming.

Swift let out a noise that sounded like laughing. I glared at him. He just ignored me and finished his meal. It works on Vikings, but to dragons? Never.

I looked back at Hiccup and saw them dangerously close to the ground. I gasped and yelled "Open the tail fin!".

Hiccup did as I said and opened the fin. Toothless managed to regain altitude and flew out of the cove. I let out a sigh of relief and Swift was still staring with amusement.

"Oh my...! I-It's working!" Hiccup shouted with glee as he yanked on the fin and made toothless fly back to the cove. "Yes! I did it!" Hiccup yelled.

But then, Toothless thought he didn't need Hiccup anymore and shook him off. Hiccup yelped and crashed into the water. I shook my head as Toothless crashed into the water as well, while Swift was now laughing. Guess Toothless can't fly without Hiccup now.

"Yeah!" Hiccup shouted as He burst out of the water, fist pumped to the air triumphantly. He swam back to the ground.

"So... How was it?" I asked with a smirk. Hiccup, still filled with adrenaline, only yelled "Awesome!"

Toothless got out of the water as well and shook off the excess water like a wet dog. He ran up to Hiccup excitedly and nuzzled him. Dragon's way of saying thanks. I smirked and watched the two.

After a while, It was time for us to get back. Though Vikings usually don't pay any kind of attention to Hiccup, Gobber does. And if we missed dragon training, Gobber will get suspicious.

We both said our goodbyes to Toothless and Swift and left the cove. "We're gonna need to get some adjustments to the tail fin." Hiccup said.

I chuckled. "Yeah. Don't always wanna see you crashing into the pond." I teased. Hiccup's face flushed and he just told me to shut up. I laughed even harder.

* * *

_At the Dragon Arena_

We got in the arena just in time. We would've gotten sooner, if not for Hiccup stopping at the market to buy an eel. Although... It will be worth It to see how the dragon we'll be facing react to it. Seeing as even the Mighty Night Fury is scared of it.

Anyway, We entered the arena and Gobber noticed us. He told us to line up with the others so that He'll group us. Snotlout and Tuffnut were a team. Ruffnut was with Miss Perfection. I'm with Fishlegs and Hiccup.

"Today is about teamwork." Instructed Gobber as the cage burst open, Green gas covering half of the arena.

"Now, A wet dragon head can't light It's fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas while the other head lights it. You're job is to know which is which." Finished Gobber. The gas swirled around us as we were separated from the others.

We all carried buckets of water to douse the head that lights the gas. Just as Gobber said, It will be tricky. Zipplebacks have a reputation to be Notoriously playful. Not that It was a good thing for us... It would usually toy around Vikings when It gets a chance.

Meanwhile, Fishlegs was Muttering "Razor-sharp serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing It's victims...".

Hiccup seemed to pale at every word. I then hissed at him "Will you please stop that?!". I _really _don't want to imagine any possible deaths.

"If that dragon shows either of It's faces, I'm gonna..." I heard Snotlout mutter. "There!" Snotlout shouted Then, We heard some yelps of surprise. Judging by the pitch, It was a girl. Me, Fishlegs and Hiccup looked at each other and searched through the smoke for any sign of the four.

We finally found them just as Ruffnut threw her bucket at her brother, knocking him down to the ground. Tuffnut was then pulled into a smoke as he yelped. Astrid told Ruffnut to wait. A tail came out of nowhere and tripped both of the girls. Tuffnut then came running away while screaming "Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!". I gulped nervously. I would've found that funny, if it were not for the silhouette of the dragon's two heads appearing in the mist. "Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now." Muttered Fishlegs. Once again, Fishlegs is not helping.

One of the heads popped out of the mist and growled at us. For some reason, I knew this was not the right head. As I've said, Zipplebacks are notoriously playful. The head glared at Fishlegs. Fishlegs then doused it with water.

Turns out, I was right. The head he doused was the one that breathes gas. "Oh... Wrong head." Fishlegs said nervously, fear crawling into his heart.

The dragon, irritated at the huge teen, sprayed him with It's gas. Fishlegs dropped the bucket and ran away. Leaving me and Hiccup the only one with buckets.

Unnoticed by the both of us, The other head decided to show up and grabbed my bucket while I was distracted. I stared at the head as it threw away my bucket of water. Oh, great...

"Go, Hiccup!" Yelled Gobber.

Hiccup tossed all the water out towards the head. Only for it to fall to the ground, not even touching the dragon's head. "Oh, great..." I muttered.

The dragon then reared It's head and roared at us. Hiccup and I fell to the ground.

"Hiccup! Marcus!" Gobber yelled, ready to get us out.

I smirked as I saw Hiccup slightly open his vest, showing the eel he stored. The dragon caught sight of the eel and cringed. Hiccup held his hands out and commanded the dragon to go back in it's cage. The dragon screeched at Hiccup but could do nothing but obey. Once the dragon was back in It's cage, Hiccup tossed the eel inside the cage and we whispered a small "I'm sorry." to the dragon. The dragon looked at us confused while It backed up against the wall. We closed the gates of the door and looked back at the others.

The look on their face was priceless! I suppressed a loud laugh that formed in my mouth. The only thing that escaped my mouth was a small snort.

"Okay! So are we done? 'Cause Me and Marcus got some things we need to... Yep, Let's go Marcus!" Hiccup said before he grabbed my hand and made a hasty(and almost awkward) exit.

"And don't forget this! 'Cause you'll be definitely seeing more!" I chimed in before exiting the arena

* * *

_At the Forest_

By the moment we reached the forest and made sure no one was around, I laughed so hard, I fell on the ground. "D-Did you see the looks on their faces?! Oh Odin, that was priceless!" I said.

"I know! It was so Hilarious, I had to stop myself from laughing at the spot!" Hiccup laughed as well.

I laughed even harder. "Oh gods, Make it stop!" I said between laughs as tears started forming in my eyes.

After a good long laugh that me and Hiccup hadn't have in years, We reached the cove . Though Our eyes looked a little... wet from laughing so hard... Swift and Toothless stared at us in confusion. We both just chuckled and ran towards them. Hiccup petted toothless and the Night Fury purred in response. I did as well to swift who still stared at me in confusion. I chuckled and just sat down next to Swift as he chirped.

* * *

_Swift's POV_

When Hiccup and Marcus arrived at the cove, Their eyes were a little watery. As if they've been laughing. Me and Toothless stared at them in confusion. They ran towards us and petted us.

Toothless purred **"Hmm... I'm starting to like you, human."**.

Marcus did the same but I still stared at him. He chuckled and just sat down next to me. **"Wonder what made both of you happy?"** I asked, though to Marcus it probably sounded like a chirp. Whatever it is, I hope it will last long.

* * *

**A/n: Hello, Everyone! Wow, this chapter has a lot of line breaks. If you find that wrong, Please forgive me. Oh, and Just to tell you before I forget, I do not own "How to train your dragons". All the characters belongs to their respective owners! Except for Marcus and Swift the speed stinger, they belong to me. Anyway, with that done, I would like to Thank all of the Readers, Reviewers and Followers again! Stay tuned for the next chapter of **_**HTTYD: The Terrible Duo!**_


	8. Sorry

**A/n: Hello, Everyone! So Sorry this is not a chapter. I have school to attend to. So updates will be... slower than usual. But I'll try my best to update it. Please don't hate me! Anyway, on the bright side, How to train your dragon 2 is just nearly 2 days! Well... To my perspective anyways...**

**Anyway! I do wish to all How to train your dragon fans for them to get a chance to see The new movie! And enjoy it as much as I will! 'Cause I'm gonna enjoy the heck out of it! (Dances around like crazy)**

**Peace out!**

**-ShadowLord563**


	9. Chapter 8 Teaching a Hiccup new tricks

_Previously in HTTYD: The Terrible Duo_

_When Hiccup and Marcus arrived at the cove, Their eyes were a little watery. As if they've been laughing. Me and Toothless stared at them in confusion. They ran towards us and petted us._

_Toothless purred __**"Hmm... I'm starting to like you, human."**__._

"_**Wonder what made both of you happy?"**_ _I asked_

_Whatever it is, I hope it will last long._

* * *

_A month later _**(A/n: Random Guess)**

They say that time can change a person. For better or For Worse. Well, In mine and Hiccup's case, It was for the better.

Perhaps you'd like an explanation.

It started when we made a saddle for Hiccup to be able to safely ride on Toothless.

* * *

I yawned as I finished the final sewing the final thread. Sneaking materials in the forge wasn't easy. Coming up with a reason to fool Gobber was even less easy.

"Do you think we'll be able to strap this on Toothless?" Hiccup asked, staring at the saddle.

"You know dragons. They're stubborn. And if experiences with Swift had taught me anything, Is that some dragons are Notoriously Playful. Like a cat. Or... a dog?" I answered while shrugging.

True to my words, Memories of me and Swift played in my mind. Some with me ending up looking like an Idiot. Some... with me playing a game of "catch the dragon" with Swift.

I don't know whether to laugh or groan at the memories.

The next day, Hiccup and I presented it to Toothless. Of course, I had to be right. The moment Toothless saw us, He wore a playful look and ran off. Swift didn't help. He just yawned and watched.

"Hey!"

"Get back here, You winged reptile!"

The chase lasted until me and Hiccup ran out of breath. After that, Toothless was happy enough to let us put the saddle on him. I really need to lay low on the meat... Or that's probably because dragons have more stamina than we do.

Now... Let's see how flying goes.

* * *

_Day 1, First Flight_

I watched from the ground as Hiccup and Toothless made circles around the cove. Hiccup used a rope to try and open the fin while on the saddle. They were doing pretty good.

Until Hiccup yanked the rope in the wrong way and both of them fell in the water.

Hiccup climbed out, followed by Toothless, who was looking a bit irritated.

"Okay... Next problem, I need something to keep me on Toothless ." Mumbled Hiccup as he shook off any remaining droplets of water.

An idea popped in my head. I remember one of those people who used some sort of a vest that connects to the Horse's saddle. Perhaps that is a plausible solution?

"How about one of those things that horse riders use that keeps them on the Mount's saddle?" I suggested. Hiccup grinned and told me to follow him back to the village.

Specifically, the forge.

* * *

_Day 2_

This time, Hiccup watched from the ground as I test the Harness. Toothless was... reluctant at first. But I reassured him that Hiccup will be with him once this test was done. Me and Hiccup agreed to switch turns in the tests. After all, I had to help somehow. Though the way Toothless reacted... I held back a tear of joy as Hiccup finally got a new friend... Okay, maybe that was a bit dramatic on my part...

All seems to be doing well. Until the fin faltered and both me and toothless crashed into a field of tall grass. I searched for toothless in the tall grass.

What I saw was amazing, shocking and hilarious at the same time.

Toothless was rolling on the grass, purring like a cat. I stared at the grass that was in my hands and grinned mischievously.

I managed to drag toothless out of the grass and back to the cove. Hiccup asked us what happened, worry in his voice. I grinned again and showed him the grass. Hiccup looked confused at first, But was replaced with amazement as I showed swift the grass. Immediately, Swift was trapped in a state of bliss as I rubbed the grass at his snout.

Hiccup and I looked at each other before grinning mischievously and went to the field and grabbed more. "So... What should we call it?" I asked, though I have a _pretty _good Idea what to call it.

"How about... Dragon nip?" Hiccup answered.

* * *

_Day 3_

We had the gronckle for training. The dragon had already blasted away the others, including me, which left only Hiccup. The dragon charged at Hiccup, thinking to attack him again.

I chuckled, though not loud enough for anyone to hear, as Hiccup raised his hand in front of the dragon, with Dragon nip at hand.

The dragon halted and It's eyes widened with ecstasy as it smelled the grass. I had to prevent myself from laughing, 'Cause doing so will result in arousing suspicion. Hiccup rubbed the nip on the dragon's nose, resulting with the dragon falling on it's side.

After leaving, Hiccup was swarmed with the teens.

"I've never seen a Gronckle do that." Snotlout exclaimed in awe. Hiccup quickly answered with "Oh, I left my axe back at the ring so... See you guys later!". With that, He left, nearly bumping into Astrid. Who glared in return.

I ran after Hiccup but not before leaving a few parting words. "Told you that you'll see more. And this is only the tip of the Ice berg." I said with a smug tone.

I laughed at the look on their face.

Back at the Cove, Hiccup was scratching Toothless behind his ear. Amused at the action and wanting to see more, I told Hiccup to scratch Toothless below the chin. To which he did. And the moment he did, Toothless halted and fell to the ground in pure bliss. Actually, almost more than he was with Dragon nip.

Hiccup stared at his hands and smirked. Of course I knew what he was thinking. Although... I would like to try it in the arena myself.

* * *

_Day 4_

At dragon training, I tried it with the Nadder(Well, more likely to see how it would react, seeing as I know what happens with Swift). Astrid threw a bola at the dragon, only for it to harmlessly bounce off. The dragon charged at me and I simply dropped my sword, while also looking a bit nervous.

Hey... If you're that close to an untamed dragon like this one, You feel the same.

The dragon looked at me, curiosity and confusion riddling it's face.

Astrid let out a battle cry and charged at the Nadder. The dragon turned It's head and glared at Astrid.

Opportunity! I quickly scratched the dragon in it's "special spot". The dragon then fell to the ground. Astrid gave me a look of disbelief. I grinned.

That Night, When we walked inside the great hall, We were assaulted with both teens and other Adults alike! All of them asking us on how do we do it and giving us praises. Hiccup was shocked, I merely looked bored.

Famous due to surprisingly acing dragon training... And not a single sign of apology from past tortures... I'm starting to despise them all...

I spotted Astrid glaring at us before slamming her mug down and walked away, while Hiccup was watching her leave. I sighed and just ate my food. Though I do not support this, I do hope Hiccup won't turn into a hopeless Romeo chasing after a Juliet who is out of his reach...

* * *

_Day 5  
_

The day started with me and Hiccup giving Toothless and Swift breakfast. Then, Hiccup was fidgeting on the tools we brought, so that Hiccup can work on the saddle.

When Hiccup was toying with his blacksmith hammer, the light from the sun reflected on the hammer. Creating a small dot of light on the ground.

Toothless began chasing the light like a cat. I laughed at the action. I looked at Swift trying to resist the urge to do so as well. I stifled a laugh as Swift was having a mental argument with himself.

Eventually, Toothless saw that Hiccup's hammer was the source of the light and tackled him to the ground. I laughed even harder, So did Swift. There was one thing me and Hiccup had in mind.

'_This could be useful...'_

Later at the dragon arena, Gobber thought he would train us with one of the smallest dragons known to Vikings.

"Meet the Terrible Terror!"

The bars slowly raised. Yet no signs of a dragon bursting out. I looked down and saw the little dragon, with it's tongue slapping it's eye... Cute and deadly bugger... I still remember that time when a pack of them chased me around the village...

"Ha! It's like the size of my-!" Whatever Tuffnut was going to say was interrupted by the dragon hissing and lunged at Tuffnut. Tuffnut howled in pain and screamed for someone to get it off.

That's when Hiccup came with a shield that reflected the sun, creating a small dot of light.

The terror got off Tuffnut as it chased the light. Hiccup then led it back to the cage and shut the small door with his foot.

I grinned and Hiccup and I did a high five.

"Wow. He's better than you ever were." Tuffnut said to Astrid. Which Astrid replied with a scowl.

Poor, Poor Astrid being Out shined by the village runt. I smirked and was Answered by Astrid with a glare.

* * *

_Several days later_

Of course, Our bad luck decided that today was the perfect opportunity to slap us in the face.

We were heading to the cove with a new tail fin and improved saddle. The tail fin was destroyed after crashing too many times and the saddle kept getting uncomfortable. All seemed normal...

Until we heard the faint sounds of an axe hitting a tree and a shout of a female. The only person we know that ventures this forest(though not as much as we do) is...

"Astrid..." Hiccup gulped nervously. "Just be quiet. Maybe she won't notice us." I whispered.

It seems the young shield-maiden doesn't like competitors. Especially if that competitor is Hiccup. From here, We can see her ducking, rolling and throwing her axe into the trees.

That was until she barrel rolled towards our way. She unrolled into a throwing position before halting and staring at us, mouth slightly open and axe raised over her head. We stared back. We just nonchalantly made a run for it. Of course, being the persistent girl she is, she gave chase.

We get behind a rock and ducked. Lucky she didn't look down. Once she left, We ran to the cove.

"That was a close one..." I said.

"I know... But what if Astrid found out?" Hiccup asked.

I thought for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know. Either I knock her out unconscious and hope she thinks it was a dream or I go... _dispose _of her." I answered. Of course, the last part was never really going to happen. Hiccup shuddered. "Please don't."

Anyway, While toothless was eating, Hiccup was attaching the saddle to toothless. Hiccup, after attaching the saddle, led toothless to a cliff overlooking the ocean. He tied a rope on as tree stump and attached it to the saddle.

Today, We were testing the new stirrup instead of a rope. That thing was stupid anyway. And it made us crash into the lake far too many times.

After making sure the stump was stable enough to hold their weight, Hiccup got on toothless. I watched as Hiccup tested the new stirrup while writing positions in his "cheat sheet", as he likes to call it.

After writing the necessary positions, Hiccup tested it again.

Only for the wind to blow harder and for the rope to snap. Resulting in Hiccup and toothless being blown away while I sidestepped to dodge the incoming mass.

I ran after them found Hiccup and Toothless stuck. No really, they're literally stuck to each other. The safety line that connects Hiccup to the saddle got broken and was stuck on the harness.

"Oh great..." Hiccup groaned, tugging the safety line.

I tugged on the safety line, in hopes of snapping it. Nothing. Great...

"We're gonna have to go back to the village for the tools." Hiccup said. I stared at him wide-eyed.

"What?! Have you gone mad?! He'll be killed!" I shouted at him.

Hiccup, understanding my concern, only said "I know. We'll do it in the cover of the night. Toothless can blend in better there."

I still wasn't sure about this. But who am I to complain? If it gets Hiccup off of toothless faster, then so be it. "You're the chief." I replied

Hiccup snorted. "Yeah. That'll happen." He replied sarcastically.

* * *

_At the Village, Night time_

"Hiccup. Marcus." Said a random Viking as he passed us. Which we answered with a sheepish smile and wave.

As he left, We ran to the forge. Not the best plan. I could've just run to the forge and brought Hiccup the materials but Hiccup insisted that it will be faster if he came with.

Hiccup dragged toothless. Toothless went to the wrong way, but was quickly corrected with Hiccup yanking the safety cord.

We finally made it to the forge. So far so good... Then toothless stuck his head in a bucket, thinking there was fish. When he found none, He threw it across. Hiccup and I shushed him. We grabbed some tools and began to work.

Halfway done...

"Hurry up, Marcus! Someone might notice us!"

"I'm trying! But the stupid thing is as stubborn as your father!"

After quietly bickering, We were almost done Until...

"Hiccup? Are you in there?"

Oh... Curse you, Loki...

"_Astrid?!" _I whispered/screamed in terror. _'Oh this is bad! Not her! Anyone but her!'_

Hiccup went outside to distract her as I frantically continued prying the thing off. Meanwhile, I listened towards the conversation.

"Astrid! Hey! Hi, Astrid! Hi, Astrid! Hi, Astrid." I rolled my eyes at Hiccup's stuttering.

"I normally don't care what People do, but you're acting weird."

'_Weird?! Why that self obsessed, Arrogant, son of a-!'_

Before I could finish that thought, Toothless tugged on the cord. I then heard Hiccup laughing nervously.

"Well weirder." Astrid added.

'_That's it!'. _I helped Toothless tug on the cord as Hiccup laughed even nervously. I huffed and pulled on the cord again, forcing Hiccup back inside. I grabbed some of the tools and mounted Toothless

"Fly, Hiccup!" I whispered as Hiccup mounted Toothless as well and flew off before Astrid could see us.

That was a close encounter I would rather _not _experience again.

* * *

_Back at the cove_

"Curse that girl! Why does she have to be so nosy?!" I fumed as I finally freed Hiccup from the cord.

"At least We finally fixed the problem." Hiccup said as he scratched Toothless behind the ear.

I sighed. Oh well... Guess no use dwelling on that. But I swear, that girl is _very _annoying! She had the audacity to call Hiccup weird?! I'd slit her throat if it weren't for the fact that she could probably counter it. And for the fact that Hiccup had a crush on her.

Swift crooned and I scratched him beneath the chin. Swift purred and leaned closer. I smiled. It wasn't a secret that even though Swift was a dragon, He seemed to grow from a friend to family. Being alone in the house can always get lonely.

"Tomorrow's gonna be me and Toothless's first real flight test" Hiccup said. I nodded. Indeed, Tomorrow will be quite the day...

"Try not to die tomorrow, Hiccup." I teased. Hiccup laughed and gave me a light punch on the shoulder. Though I barely felt it.

After that, Hiccup and I said good bye to Toothless and Swift and went home.

* * *

**A/n: Hello, Everyone! Do please forgive me for the long update. I have been very busy with school. But Here is the next chapter for all of you! And, as always, Thank you to all the Readers, Followers and Reviewers! Stay tuned for the next chapter of **_**HTTYD: The Terrible Duo!**_


	10. Chapter 9 Unhappy return and False pride

_Previously in HTTYD: The Terrible Duo_

"_Tomorrow's gonna be me and Toothless's first real flight test"_

"_Try not to die tomorrow, Hiccup."_

_After that, Hiccup and I said good bye to Toothless and Swift and went home._

* * *

_At the Docks, With Stoick_

One thing that can truly upset someone... Failure.

When the ships sailed, there were many... Now... There was only one.

A lone ship arrived. It was a _very _pitiful sight. Battered, Broken and looking like it had seen better times. Same could be said to It's passengers. Men and Women groan as some fidgeted uncomfortably both from the tightness and The memory of failure.

Overall, They looked like Hometown heroes that just got their ass handed to them.

But the most damage done was on Stoick's pride. They had failed. Again. Sure at least there were only minimal casualties. Although the sight of the ship alone would've made Alvin throw a laughing fit.

Stoick hauled himself and his supplies out of his vessel with the help of his friend, Gobber.

"I trust you found the nest at least?" Gobber asked. Stoick gritted his teeth furiously at the question.

"Not even close." He grumbled.

"Ah, Excellent."

Stoick gripped harder on his supplies. But he couldn't help but wonder what his son has accomplished while he was... You know, Being beaten back by the dragons and all...

"I hope you had a little more success than me." Stoick said.

Gobber shifted a bit. "Well, if by "success", you mean that your parenting troubles are over... Yes." Replied Gobber.

Stoick looked at him with a questioning look. _'Over? What does he mean?'._

Suddenly, Stoick was assaulted with Excited looking group of Vikings.

"Congratulations, Stoick! Everyone is _so _relieved!"

"Out with the old and in with the new, right?"

"No one will miss that old Nuisance!"

"The village is throwing a party to celebrate!"

One by one, They gave Stoick a hardy pat on the shoulder as they passed him.

Stoick's confused look turned into one of masked horror.

"He's gone?" He asked. It took all of Stoick's willpower to not stutter and raise his voice.

"Yeah... Most Afternoons with Marcus. But who could blame him? I mean, the life of the celebrity is very rough. He can barely walk around the village without being swarmed with his new fans. Of course, You can be sure that Marcus is always there to drag him away before things get hairy." Gobber answered.

Stoick's face turned back into confusion. "Hiccup?"

"Who would've thought it, eh? He has this... way with the beasts." Replied Gobber.

Stoick's face twisted into a face that showed an emotion he had never felt for his son before...

That emotion was Pride...

* * *

_At the Cove, Swift's POV_

_*Drip* *Drip* *Plop*_

I watch as Marcus lazily throw a pebble in the lake. That has to be the 20th pebble he had thrown.

A couple of minutes ago, Hiccup and Toothless had flown off to their "official" First Flight test. And it had grown boring here.

"Hey, Swift." I turned my head and faced Marcus. "You think I should have gone with them? I mean, just in case."

I snorted and yawned. You'd think A speed stinger like me would've been asleep in the day time. But nope! That was trained out of me by my good friend, Marcus... Granted I didn't like it. And it took me years to get it out of my system... But I managed. Somewhat.

"**You worry too much, Marcus. I'm sure they'll both come out unscathed... Probably." **I replied. Of course, He doesn't understand a word I'm growling.

Yet, somehow He did. "Yeah... Maybe I'm just overreacting. Or it might be from being a little too far away from hiccup. Where I can't seem to keep an eye on him..." He replied.

I suppose that can be a valid reason. Hiccup seems to always find trouble wherever he goes...

Speaking of Hiccup, I wonder what they're doing right now?

* * *

_With Hiccup and Toothless_

"OK, bud. We're gonna take this nice and slow."

Ever wondered what it feels like to fly? Well, Hiccup thought he and Marcus learned firsthand at flying back at the cove.

He was wrong.

Today... It was different. He felt free as a bird as the wind blew at him. If this is what it feels like to fly, He should have tried riding a dragon a _long _time ago.

He looked at his cheat sheet and picked out positions. "Position... Three. No, Four." He said. Of course, Marcus, being the _supportive_(That seemed to work both ways with Marcus) friend he is, told him to lose the sheet and told him to just let it come naturally. Hiccup, being the stubborn teen he is, ignored him...

Toothless glanced at his tailfin, being controlled by the human on his back. He had never thought that a scrawny Viking could actually shoot him down. Much less even get near and let him on his back. But it seemed that Fate was a playful mistress.

"Alright... It's go time." Hiccup said as he and Toothless descended. The wind blew past him as they fell. Oh how luxurious this feeling is!

"Come on, Buddy! Come on, Buddy!" Hiccup encouraged as they passed under a stone arch.

"Yes, it worked!" Hiccup grinned excitedly. Just then... they bumped into a sea stack.

"Sorry!"

They bumped into another one again.

"That's my fault!"

Toothless, annoyed at Hiccup, slapped him with his ear plate. Hiccup yelped in pain. "Yeah, Yeah. I'm on it! Position Four... Errr... Three." He muttered before he and Toothless went higher.

As they went higher, Hiccup whooped "Yeah! Go, baby!". While Toothless has his tongue out like a dog.

"Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my... Cheat sheet! **Stop!**" Hiccup's cheers were turned into frantic horror as he tried grabbing the sheet. Toothless, thinking what hiccup said was a command, stopped beating his wings. Big mistake. And the safety cord suddenly unlatched.

And they fell... While Hiccup was mentally cursing whatever god was laughing at him.

"Oh, Gods! Oh, no!" Hiccup screamed.

Hiccup frantically flailed his arms while Toothless was flailing his wings uselessly. Hiccup silently hoped a miracle could save them from death. Again.

* * *

Back at the cove, Marcus sneezed.

I raised my head in alarm and looked at him. **"Bless you."**

"Guh... I'm okay, Swift. I just had this distinct feeling that Hiccup's in a life threatening situation again." Marcus said.

I rolled my eyes. Humans and their crazy senses...

* * *

Sadly for Hiccup, He's gonna have to make his own Miracles.

Hiccup had finally reattached himself to the saddle and is now hopelessly looking at the sheet, which is now proving useless.

Toothless roared in alarm, which caused Hiccup to panic. They were descending faster and faster.

Hiccup desperately looked at his sheet. But found that if he took his time... Splat will be the last thing he'll hear. So... _'Oh forget the sheet!'_

He threw it away and just let instinct do it's best.

Rock by Rock, Hiccup dodged and manoeuvred their way in and out of it. Once they were out of there, Hiccup couldn't believe what he just did.

"**YEAH!**" Hiccup yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

Toothless, feeling excited as well, shot out a plasma blast right in front of them.

"Come on..." Hiccup groaned before they flew directly at the flames.

Wonder what Marcus would say about this?

* * *

_At the Forge, Marcus's POV_

It was Night time. And Hiccup had yet to come back.

Swift and I had grown bored spending hours in the cove waiting for their return. So we went back in the village and just thought that Hiccup will come back on his own. Swift went home while I stayed in the forge, sharpening daggers to pass the time.

I do not know why, but the moment I look at my daggers, especially the sharp ones, made me feel disgusted. Though it was cured with the reason of using them on hurting others that dare harm any dragon we knew. Such as Swift and Toothless. Wonder where are Hiccup and Toothless anyway?

Just then, as if to answer my question, A voice called out. "Marcus! You in there?!"

I turned my head and saw Hiccup at the entrance of the forge. I smiled and ran towards him and gave him a high five. That never gets old.

"So... How was the flight?" I asked.

"Good... Got a bit singed but other than that, fine. You?" Hiccup replied. I sighed. I had caught wind of the others returning from the hunt. And I do not know how to say this but... Stoick seems to be rather... deep in thought.

"Hiccup... They're back." I said. Hiccup froze for a moment before suddenly looking panicked. Which is to be expected, if you're the son of the chief and you're breaking every known Viking rule there is about dragons. Mainly, befriending, taming and riding dragons. _Great _for us!

Still... I had to ask... "Hiccup, you okay there, dude?"

"O-okay?! No problem with that! Everything will be fine! Dad won't find out and we won't get banished or executed! Haha, We'll be fine! You'll be fine and I'll be fine! No worries at all!" Hiccup said, clutching his head and started hyperventilating.

Oh great... Here we go again... Though I know one cure. I raised my hand and...

Gave Hiccup a painful slap on the face. "OW!"

I laughed as Hiccup rubbed his face in pain. "What was that for?!" Hiccup whined. I whacked him in the back of his head and told him that was for hyperventilating. "But in all seriousness, How are we going to keep Toothless and Swift a secret from your dad, Hiccup?" I asked. Hiccup took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'll deal with him. You just try and help me not mess it up and look suspicious. Bad enough Astrid seemed suspicious and I don't need my dad to be either." Hiccup said.

I nodded and left the forge. Hopefully, this will be resolved quick and with no problems from both sides. Of course, With Stoick being... him, Things _will _get complicated.

* * *

_Sometime Later_

_*Roll* *Roll*_

Hiccup had grown bored. No really, minutes of panicking had bored him And so, he resorted into playing with his pencil while waiting for the inevitable. But still... _'How am I supposed to explain this to dad? I mean, He'll listen to me right?... Oh who am I kidding? This is dad!'_

Hiccup then heard footsteps in his little room. Hiccup looked up and saw his dad right in front of him. In normal circumstances, Hiccup would've been prepared. But... even if this was normal... "Dad! You're back! Uhhh, Gobber's not here, sooo.." Hiccup stuttered while trying to hide the sketches of Toothless.

Stoick seemed unfazed with his son's surprised behavior and replied with, "I know. I came looking for you."

That sentence confused Hiccup. His dad? Looking for him? He didn't do anything wrong! At least, from his perspective. "Y-you were?" Asked Hiccup, rather hesitant to even speak at the big man in front of him.

"You've been keeping secrets." Stoick said.

Hiccup began to grow even more nervous. _'He knew?! Oh mother of Thor, What do I do?!'. _"I have?" Hiccup asked

"Just how long do you think you can hide it from me?" Stoick asked, sounding and looking more intimidating by the second.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Hiccup said trying to sound confused and clueless.

"Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it." Stated Stoick. Hiccup looked even more nervous as he stared at his father's eyes.

"So... Let's talk... about that dragon." Stoick said.

'_Well... The cat is now out of the bag.'. _Hiccup sighed. "Oh gods. Dad, I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to...". Before Hiccup could finish, Stoick burst in laughter. The action confused Hiccup but decided to laugh along, although rather nervously.

"So... You're not upset?" Hiccup asked.

"What?! I was hoping for this!" Stoick replied back, looking like he was renewed with pride(Which he was, at the moment).

"Uh...Y-you were?" Hiccup replied, mentally asking himself if they were talking about the same thing.

"And believe me, It only gets better! Just wait 'til you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time! And mount you're first Gronckle on a spear! What a feeling!" Stoick said then gave Hiccup a joyful(and painful) punch on the shoulder. To which Hiccup was sent back by the force. _'Well... That was weird.'_

"You really had me going there, son! All those years of the worst Viking berk has ever seen! Odin, It was rough. I almost gave up on you...".

Ouch... He had heard a lot of painful insults, but this one had to be the most hurtful. His own dad admitting he almost gave up on him?

"And all the while you were holding out on me! Oh, Thor almighty! Ahhh. With you doing so well in the ring, We finally got something to talk about." Stoick said as he grabbed a stool and sat on it.

Silence... That was the only noise that filled the room. No hardy laughs, No Father and son bonding together, Nothing...

Stoick inched closer, excitement painted over his entire face. Still Silence... Should anyone be seeing this, It shows them how distant Hiccup and Stoick was...

No one said anything until Stoick thought that He could give Hiccup his gift. "Oh... Here, I brought you something... To keep you safe in the ring." Stoick said as he showed Hiccup a helmet and handed it to him. "Wow... Thanks." Hiccup muttered.

"You're mother would've wanted you to have that. It's half of her breast plate." Hiccup retracted his hand from the helmet. "Matching set. Keeps her... Keeps her close, you know." Stoick said, tapping his helmet.

"Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal." Stoick said proudly.

Yet again, still silence. What hurt Hiccup more was the fact that his father was proud of something he didn't do(Well, never did anyway).

Wanting to get out the awkward silence, Hiccup forced a yawn.

"I should really get to bed." Hiccup said.

"Yes, good. OK, good talk. We should do this more often." Said Stoick

Both of them fumbled over their own words as they try to soften the awkward moment. Until Stoick left and left Hiccup alone to his own thoughts...

'_What am I gonna do now? I wish Marcus was here. He'll probably know what to do. Speaking of Marcus, Wonder what's he doing now?' _Hiccup thought.

A couple of minutes later, he heard the slight drop of rain...

* * *

_At the Forest, Marcus's POV_

"Ugh... "I'm just going out for a walk" I said, "Nothing will go wrong" I said... Why do the gods love laughing at me and Hiccup?"

I am now soaked in rain. Why am I out here, you ask? Well... It started out as Me heading home. But, being me, I decided to check on Swift and Toothless. After all, I had lived in the house with Swift for so many years... I guess I still haven't gotten used to sleeping and waking up without the sight of Swift. But now, as if the gods wanted a good laugh(much to my expense), it had started to rain...

By now, I am currently searching for any shelter away from the cold rain. Anything will do. A cave, A spot between trees that would act as a roof. Anything...

I had thought about the cove but as soon as it rained, I had gotten lost. Stupid, I know. I mean, me and Hiccup had been going to that cove for maybe a month and a half. So it should be surprising I have lost my way just because of a little rain.

***Krakow!***

Guh... Lightning.

A couple of Minutes later, I have found a dry cave. Finally! I entered the cave and shook off all the water that was dripping from me like a wet dog. I shivered as the cold began to creep to my skin. I need a fire...

I went out again and found some nearby sticks... I hope this works. I put all of them in a camp fire position and started rubbing two sticks together.

...

Gah! This'll never work! I growled at the sticks and kicked them away. Finding nothing else to do, I sat in a dry corner and just used my body heat to keep myself warm.

A couple of minutes later, I had grown bored and wandered deeper in the cave. Of course, knowing my luck, I had tripped over a rock(Don't blame me, It's really dark) and landed on an even bigger rock. Strange thing was, This one moved. I got up and groaned at my discomfort. I hate moments like this...

***Growl***

... At this point, I am afraid to look at what's behind me... But... I had to. I turned around and the moment I found what made that growl, I think my heart stopped for a second...

Staring back at me were two yellow reptilian eyes which were formed into a glare...

* * *

**A/n: Cliff-hanger! Wow, this maybe the first time I actually made a good cliff hanger(or maybe the first one I made).**

**Hello, Everyone! Sorry for the long update. School was **_**very **_**hard to get pass. But here it is! For all of you people who were waiting for an update, I have finished it! If this chapter seemed... Wrong or... something, please forgive me! I'm not exactly on my A-game Nowadays. But I'll still try my best! Anyway, as always, I would like to thank all the Readers, Followers and Reviewers for all the feedback you have given me! Stay tuned for the next chapter of: **_**HTTYD: The Terrible Duo!**_


	11. Chapter 10 Enter the Skrill and My eye!

_Previously in HTTYD: The Terrible Duo_

_***Growl***_

_... At this point, I am afraid to look at what's behind me..._

_Staring back at me were two yellow reptilian eyes which were formed into a glare..._

* * *

_At the Forest, Marcus's POV_

For the first time in a long month, I am completely terrified.

Neither I nor the dragon(Yellow slit eyes obviously belong to a dragon) had moved or broken eye contact. As terrified as I am now, I could not help but feel curious about what type of dragon is right in front of me. Although... I might be getting an answer quicker than I thought...

***Krakow!***

A flash of lightning illuminated half of the cave. But gave me enough light to see my current "captor". I knew it was a dragon... Although, it didn't help calm me down once I saw the dragon in front of me...

That dragon was a Skrill...

Yes. You heard me right. It's a skrill. I couldn't believe my luck(again). Of all the dragons that I could encounter in this forest, I just had to find(and aggravate) a Skrill! Second most Intelligent, fastest and possibly powerful dragon next to the Night Fury!

The skrill growled aggressively at me and took a step closer. I yelped and fell down, causing me to try and crawl away from the dragon. It roared and rushed over me and slammed one of it's paw on my foot, preventing me from moving. I am now more terrified than before as I suddenly feel death hovering above me. Which was the Skrill looming down on me.

Then I remembered something... My pack! Yes, I could use it! You're probably asking what I'm talking about. Well... before leaving to the forest, I decided to be cautious and grabbed some things to repel dragons. So I was prepared. The pack was small. Only able to carry up to five(if small) items. Me and Hiccup made this when we were twelve years old. Did I forgot to mention that I packed an eel, Dragon nip (And some mutton, if I get hungry)? I hurriedly opened my pack and searched for the eel. Once I found it, I grabbed it and waved it in front of the Skrill.

That did the trick. The skrill roared in fright and stepped away from me. My next problem was that my foot was injured from that stomp. I hissed at the pain and glared at the dragon, who has recovered and glared back at me.

I managed to get up(rather shakily) and got closer to the Skrill, eel at hand. The dragon backed off and roared at me in warning. I took a step closer and the dragon yet again stepped away. I could do this all night!

Although my victory didn't last long...

The skrill then fired a lightning blast at me. Specifically, at the eel at my hand. I managed to let go of the eel and ducked just before the blast fried the eel to nothing but dust. I stared at the now-nothing-but-dust-eel and chuckled nervously as I faced a now angry skrill.

"I-I don't suppose we could work something out?" I asked the dragon. The Skrill merely snorted and roared at me, flaring it's wings as long as the cave can let it. I gulped nervously. Of course, you're probably wondering why I haven't pulled out another eel yet. That's because I ran out. That was the only eel that I managed to bring along.

Knowing that talking out of this is out of the question, I chuckled nervously before making a run for it. If I managed to get outside, the Skrill won't follow me. The book says that skrills can't use their lightning when wet, otherwise they risk hurting themselves in the process. I maybe fast, but It seemed I'm not fast enough.

The skrill gave chase and used it's tail to make me lose my balance and fall down to the ground again. I grunted as I tried pushing myself up. But was yet again stuck as the Skrill put his paw down on me. This time, on my body instead. Oh damn it!

The skrill growled at me and used It's mouth to grab me by the collar of my tunic and threw me back in the cave. I hissed at the pain that felt like I was being hit with stones. I got up and faced the skrill, who was obviously not letting me leave.

The skrill took a step closer. Then followed by another, all the while snarling at me. I gulped nervously and reached for something in my pack.

Only for it to be swatted away by the dragon's tail. I was now mentally panicking. Blinded by fear, I made a run for the pack. I managed to grab it, but then something Terrible happened... The moment I looked at the skrill again, there was a claw right in front of me...

And the only thing my left eye could see was the colour red...

"**AAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"**

* * *

_The Skrill's POV_

"**AAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"**

The sound of the human intruder's howl was double-edged to my hearing. It was satisfying yet disturbing at the same time.

The human groaned and tried limping it's way out. But I shall not let it. I rushed past him and prevented him the exit. The human shall face my wrath for disturbing my slumber! The human gasped and tried backing in a corner. To which I had cornered him. Now he's completely under my mercy.

The human breathed heavily and turned his head around. I had thought he was trying to look away from fear but he then proceeded to cough up blood. Disgusting. The human tried putting more distance but failed as it slumped to the ground.

It reached for it's carrying equipment and I had thought it would reach for another one of those vile poisonous serpents again. I snarled and raised one of my wing claw and readied to strike the human again. This time, I'll end it.

The human gasped and managed to rasp, "N-no... P-please... D-don't..." It coughed more blood. "K-kill me... I beg you..." The human begged. The action alone confused me. Humans never beg. They are heartless beasts who kill without mercy... At least, that's what my Mother had taught me.

Any other dragon would've killed this human but... Being me, I am a little curious. Plus there's a scent of a Speed stinger on him. And not the one that smells like blood. I lowered my wing claw and simply stared at the human, who had pulled out something from his...

Is that sheep meat I smell?!

My eyes widened as the human pulled out a small slab of sheep meat. It was slightly cooked, but still edible. The human then offered it to me...

Is this some sort of offering? If I don't kill him(I assumed it was a he), He'll give me that... Never thought Humans do that. The human dropped the meat in front of me and I stared at it curiously, then back at the human.

Of course, I would be stupid to just let my attention away from the human. But... I _am _hungry... Perhaps It wouldn't hurt me to just have a snack. Without taking my eyes of the human, I grabbed the meat with my mouth and swallowed it. Due to being cooked, It didn't tasted as good. But nonetheless still tasty. Why would humans even cook their food? Perhaps their stomach can't handle raw food?

This human confuses me... First he entered my cave and disturbs me, then He threatened me with that vile poisonous serpent(How he gained knowledge that those things are poisonous to us, I'll never know) and now here he is. Begging me not to kill him and offering me food.

The human smiled, as much as he could, but then coughed more blood. Anger completely forgotten, I stared at the human curiously. This is wrong... Humans are evil. They kill us without reason. That's what they always do.

...Right?

But this human... How curious... I must know more.

* * *

_Marcus's POV_

Okay... I managed to calm it down and now It's staring at me curiously. Good... I think. Damn it, Can't think straight with my left eye injured like this. I'll either die or pass out from blood loss. I need to treat this wound. Unfortunately for me, I didn't pack anything for treating wounds.

I then felt a nudge on my shoulder. I looked up and saw the skrill staring at me, still holding that curiosity. I smiled as much as I could but felt a sharp pain in my wound. I groaned and slumped to the ground. I need to get to a healer's hut. But this dragon's no just gonna let me leave. I searched for the last Item in my little pack, which is a dragon's most favorite. Dragon nip.

I had managed to snatch a few of these a couple of days back then. I used it on Swift so he won't get into much trouble. It's a really useful item when I either give him a bath or other stuff. I rubbed it on the dragon's snout and It's eyes immediately widened as it purred in pure ecstasy. It then leaned towards me. Good. Perhaps peaceful negotiations were possible after all. I grinned but was replaced with a frown when I suddenly realized it was still raining. I already have a hard time trying to not get lost(Which I did) even with both of my eyes intact but now that my left was partly useless... Yeah, I'll die if I go out there.

Turning my head back to the skrill(Who was still purring), I managed to say, "Okay... Dragon. If you don't mind me... I'll be staying here for the night...". The skrill looked at me and pulled away. It(Or rather he, because I can't keep calling the skrill "it" and I have a feeling it's a he) snorted and just went to another part of the cave and continued his sleep. I groaned I tried getting myself comfortable. I used my small pack as a pillow and tried getting the sleep I _rightfully _deserved after this eventful Night.

... Gah, This wound is starting to itch.

* * *

_The Skrill's POV_

What a moon cycle... I had expected to sleep peacefully tonight. But it seemed the gods had other plans. A human trespassed in my (temporary) cave and disturbed me. He threatened me with an eel and I injured him with my wing claw. Then He offered me food and rubbed my snout with sweet grass. Now... I can't decide whether this human is friend or foe. Perhaps... I could find more if I stick with this human... Plus... I can smell a faint scent of a dragon... A dragon that my species have rivaled for so long.

But thoughts like these must wait. For now, I shall rest.

* * *

_Next morning, Marcus's POV_

There's one more thing I hate just as much as waking up earlier than normal in the morning...

And that would be rude awakenings...

I was awoken by that Itchy feeling in my left eye. Plus the dragon's hot(And a bit awful) breathe. I groaned as I got up. And the second thing my nose picked up was the scent of dried blood. My hand immediately went to my left eye. Then retracted it due to the painful sting once I laid a finger on it. I got up and almost fell down due to unbalance. I groaned as I saw my pack being half covered in dried blood.

I slung it over my shoulder and prepared to leave the cave. Good, It's morning. I then heard a low growl from behind me. I looked back and saw the skrill staring at me. I grinned and walked towards him. I knew one trick. Perhaps he will like it? I reached out my hand but the Skrill snarled at me. I retracted my hand.

"Don't worry. You'll like this." I said, then reached out my hand again. The skrill still looked weary but let my hand reach the underside of his cheek. I then started scratching it. His eyes widened just as wide as it did last night. The skrill purred and leaned towards me.

"Ha ha. Cute. Anyway... I need to get back to the village. See you later.". And with that, I stopped scratching the special spot of the skrill(Who looked as if it was begging for more) and left the cave then waved him goodbye.

Now... How am I supposed to wander around the village with a scarred left eye?

* * *

_At the Village_

I had managed to get to the village and back to my house without drawing too much Attention. Of course, not without others staring at me. Well, more specifically at my left eye that is. I had given it some healing ointment I learned to make and bandaged it. And Vikings say that learning how to heal was pointless. I'd like to see them put up with scars and wounds without any knowledge on how to treat it. Without someone to heal it for them! See them deal with that!

Putting my pointless ranting aside, I had reached the arena and entered inside along with the other teens. I was then asked by the others(including Hiccup but excluding Astrid) as to where I got the scar. I shrugged and told them it was because of a dragon attack. The crowd cheered on as we ready our weapons and the bars raised. Stoick ordered all of them to be quiet... The match begins. The gronckle burst through the cage and chased us around. Although I can tell this will be a quick one.

One by one, The teens were blasted off. First the twins(Who were taken out due to yet again fighting each other), then Snotlout(Due to be too busy basking in the cheers), then Fishlegs(Due to cowardice and too much calculating on the dragon's strength), and then me(Purposely, but no one needs to know that).

Now all that is left are Hiccup and Astrid...

The gronckle buzzed around the arena in search of the two, not noticing Hiccup, who was ducking behind one of the small barricades. Coincidentally, Astrid managed to duck next to Hiccup.

"Stay out of my way." She snapped coldly. "I'm winning this thing.". How Sad... For her anyways. I'm just enjoying this.

I watch as the Gronckle managed to find Hiccup(Because he couldn't just stay down) and went to his direction. Well... This will not end well.

"YAHHH!" Astrid yelled, charging at the gronckle with an axe at hand. Only to find it lying on it's side in front of Hiccup. That was quick. Wasn't actually paying attention to hiccup. Must've missed it.

I mentally face palmed. Oh great! Hiccup gets to kill the dragon! I wonder how that will affect him! And I am _totally _not being sarcastic(You're dense if you haven't figured out how sarcastic I am now)!

"_No! Son of half-troll! Rat eating munge bucket!" _Astrid Cursed. Careful Astrid. The chief's here and we wouldn't want to hurt our probably already damaged pride now wouldn't we?

"So, later." Hiccup tried to sneak away but was stopped by Gobber. "I'm kind of late for..." Hiccup was not able to finish that sentence due to Astrid marching towards him and putting the curve of the axe dangerously near Hiccup's throat. _"What?! Late for what, Exactly?!" _She snapped.

My hands curled into a fist as anger boiled within me. She's _really _starting to anger me. Of course, Not like I haven't felt that before.

"Alright, quiet down. The elder has decided." Stoick said, standing up.

The entire arena fell quiet after that. My right eye(Seeing that I have lost my left eye) fell on Gothi as she made her way to the edge of the stand. Gobber hovered his prosthetic over Astrid(Whom I am wishing to be picked and get eaten by the dragon she's going to be fighting). Gothi shook her head and I swear I felt myself paling at that. Gobber hovered it to Hiccup next. And...

Gothi smirked and nodded. And the crowd burst in applause and cheers.

All the teens went in there and Fishlegs even carried Hiccup on his shoulder. I clapped in applause as well but in the inside, my heart was heavy and My mind was absent.

"Yes! I am so excited! I am so..." Hiccup's voice trailed off. Wonder what he'll do now?

* * *

_At the cove_

"...Leaving! We're leaving!" Hiccup hoisted his basket(Which was full of supplies) as we walked in the cove.

I had followed Hiccup back to the cove and found that Hiccup was planning on leaving. Personally, This seemed like a good idea. But logically? Think of the consequences. Hiccup has the possibility of being branded as a traitor or outcast and They will not stop hunting him down. Stoick will have no heir and... Snotlout will be chief(Due to bloodline). I shuddered at the thought. It makes me almost feel sorry for them.

But then I remembered all those times of berk treating Hiccup like a useless, pathetic and disgraceful runt. So I then thought, _'Screw berk. What have they done to deserve sympathy?'. _Mind made up, I had followed Hiccup here.

"You really shouldn't come with me, Marcus. It'll draw suspicion. Plus you might get in trouble. I can't do that." Hiccup said. I huffed and punched him on the shoulder. Hiccup yelped in pain.

"Idiot. I don't care about Berk or trouble. I'll follow you to Hel and back if I have to." I replied. There was no way I'll let Hiccup go out there and both miss the thrill of adventure and not keep Hiccup out of trouble. Friends stick together. No matter what.

"Well if you put it that way..." Hiccup mused as he checked his stuff. Just then, We heard what seemed like metal being grinded with stone. Our eyes fixated on a boulder that a certain someone was sitting on.

Oh for Thor's sake, Will that girl just let it go?!

* * *

**A/n: Woot! Finally got this done! Hey what's happening everyone?! I'm back! Took this long enough. This would've been out there sooner, had it not been delayed due to certain events. But here it is! As always, I would like to thank all the Readers, Followers and Reviewers for your feedback. It is truly an honor(For me) to give you people a very great and Interesting story like this one! Anyway, Hope you liked this chapter like the other ones. I do apologize if this didn't reach to your satisfactory. Other than that, Stay tuned for the Next chapter of: **_**HTTYD: The Terrible Duo!**_


End file.
